Fuego Escarchado
by ZhiZu-2
Summary: Después de dos años de la coronación de Elsa a gobernado con prosperidad ha Arendell pero… ¡algo pasa! Esta vez es el invierno el que no llega Elsa a tratado de solucionar esta situación usando su poder pero algo impide que esta mantenga el clima así de frió lo que no sabe es que alguien inesperado la ayudara ¿Quién será? ¡Averigüémoslo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia y espero la disfruten subiré nuevos capítulos cuando pueda: D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Disney ni DreamWorks me pertenece solo mi Oc**

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en Aredell pero eso era muy típico en los últimos meses el verano era muy intenso ese tiempo y había durado mucho más de lo normal a que se debía esto? Nadie lo sabía aun pero en medio de todo esto la querida reina de Aarendell Elsa trata de concentrar sus poderes para lograr que esto se solucionara Como trataba de hacerlo cada semana…

-Vamos…-Dijo Elsa serrando sus ojos y tratando de concentrar energía en sus manos luego de unos segundos esta trato de liberarla toda el cielo empezó a nublarse y el clima a sentirse algo más frío se sintió victoriosa por un momento hasta que una gran ráfaga color naranja cubrió el cielo y anulo la magia que había realizado dejando el cielo en el estado original que esta antes.

-Demonios!...-maldijo Elsa al clima ya lo había intentado muchas veces y siempre sucedía lo mismo la reina estaba desesperada ya el reino entero se quejaba del calor intenso y sabían que Elsa lo intentaba pero no lo lograba.-Por que no funciona? Que es lo que estoy haciendo mal!...por qué?-fue interrumpida cuando sintió que alguien entro en su recamara

-Elsa?-dijo una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules con algo de preocupación en su voz-Estas bien?

-Que si yo estoy bien? Deberías preguntarte si el reino está bien!-le dijo levantando la voz a su hermana menor la cual agacho la cabeza algo triste por haber hecho enojar a su hermana, esta se dio cuenta algo tarde de lo que había hecho.

-Anna lo siento yo…no quise-Trato de consolar a su hermana pero esta la interrumpió-.

-Está bien Elsa sé que estas preocupada por lo que pasa, también lo estoy pero debes tomarlo con calma el pueblo confía en ti para resolverlo-dijo en un tono entre serio y consolador-.

-No Anna eh tratado por meses de solucionarlo…yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo-unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras que su hermana trataba de limpiarlas pero alguien entro por la puerta-.

-Tenemos un problema!-entro gritando un joven rubio de ojos cafés alto y con un buen físico-.

-Que sucede Kristoff-dijo Anna.-

-Paso algo malo-agrego Elsa con preocupación-

-Vengan vamos-pidió el joven a ambas chicas la cuales siguieron a kristoff fuera del catillos y el cual fue montado en su reno mientras ellas le seguían con el carruaje hasta que llegaron a un lago la verdad bastante seco.

-Ven eso el rio se está secando si esto no para pronto Arendell se quedara sin suministros de agua y entonces…-este paro al ver el rostro de preocupación de la Reina Elsa-.

-¡Kristoff!-Dijo Anna bastante enojada por haber preocupado a su hermana-.

-Lo siento- agregó este al ver el error que cometió-.

-No. Esto no es tu culpa Kristoff…es mía yo debería proteger al reino de esto debería ser más fuerte para hacerlo yo…esto es mi culpa-sentenciándose a sí misma callo de rodillas en la orilla del río-.

-No Elsa no es tu culpa tú no eres responsable del clima-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda para consolarla-

-Pero yo podría...!-exclamo ella siendo interrumpida nuevamente por su hermana-.

-Pero ya lo has intentado! Has hecho más de lo que ninguno ha hecho para solucionar este problema-interrumpió la chica-.

-Pero no es suficiente! No lo es…no lo es…-De los ojos de Elsa cayeron lagrimas esta se levantó y les dio la espalda a ambos-andando hay que darle la noticia al reino-dijo indiferente-

-Elsa!-exclamo su hermana-

-Dije que andando!-grito la reina mientras se podía sentir su enojo…literalmente el suelo donde estaba se congelo un poco-

-Está bien Elsa-dijo algo triste mirando a Kristoff-

Durante el recorrido de regreso al castillo nadie dijo una sola palabra había un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron al catillo la reina convoco a el reino en la plaza principal para anunciar la trágica noticia, ya estando hay frente a todos Elsa procedió a hablar.

-Querido pueblo de Arendell lamento informarles que los suministros de aguas son sumamente escasos por lo que eh de pedirles que reduzcan su uso a la mitad-termino de decir Elsa a lo que se escucharon varios quejidos y sonido de preocupación en el pueblo a lo que Elsa respondió…-No se preocupen por esto solucionaremos este problema lo antes posible y podrán volver a sus actividades habituales-agregó a lo que el pueblo dio unos aplausos algo modestos ante lo que declaro la reina-.

Dio por terminada aquella reunión y entro al catillo cabizbaja su hermana intento animarla pero fue en vano se encerró a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, empezó a llorar silenciosamente sobre la almohada mientras que su hermana pegaba su oído a la puerta escuchando con tristeza los bajos sollozos que emitía su querida hermana esta intento sonar la puerta pero alguien la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Necesita estar sola-le dijo Kristoff a Anna-.

-Pero!

-Anna-la reto mirándola con preocupación-.

-Está bien Kristooff…Pero tenemos que ayudar a Elsa-

-Anna no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que el invierno regrese-

-Pero todas las miradas están sobre Elsa nadie pude soportar tanta presión ni siquiera ella-dijo muy triste la joven-.

Elsa es fuerte lo lograra tranquila saldremos de esta-El joven abrazo a la chica la cual no dudo en corresponder-edemas también estoy preocupado el hielo se está acabando y no tengo de donde sacar más…-mira para otro lado entristecido-.

-Kristoff acabas de contradecirte -agrego algo divertida-.

-No es cierto…

-Si lo es

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es!

-No es…!- no termino de decir la última palabra ya que la joven le había plantado un beso en los labios-cierto…

-Jajaja Kristoff- dijo con ternura.

-Por lo menos ahora no estas triste-la abrazo- me tengo que ir si-dijo marchándose sin decir nada mas-.

-Kristoff…descansa-susurro Anna antes de entrar también a su cuarto también-

Dentro del cuarto de Elsa esta aún seguía llorando bajo su almohada levemente levando su cabeza y fijo su mirada en la luna estaba hermosa esa noche estaba completamente llena y brillante Elsa se levantó de su cama y camino lentamente hacia la ventana con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos apoyo sus manos en su ventanal y este se escarcho levemente a lo cual no tomo importancia es ese momento pensó en todo lo pasaba en el reino e inconscientemente dijo en voz baja…

-Quisiera…que todo esto se solucionara-susurro muy en muy baja voz y con una tristeza más que evidente a la luna, Elsa cerro lo ojos y soltó nuevamente varias lágrimas antes de volver a su cama y tratar de conciliar inútilmente el sueño-.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de ese en el polo norte se encontraba un hombre de gran barba blanca y traje rojo se encontraba tratando de tallar una escultura de hielo con forma de una casita de madera estaba terminando con una pequeña chimenea entrecerraba sus ojos concentrándose en lo que hacía y con gran concentración dio el ultimo toque a su escultura terminando y levantando la escultura victoriosamente, pero, en ese momento un yeti entro abriendo la puerta muy bruscamente y haciendo que este se escapara de sus manos y callera en cámara lente directamente a piso en donde se rompió en muchos pedazos.

El hombre se quedó mirando su obra de arte totalmente destrozada y con resignación solo dijo-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que toques!…ahora que!-dirigió su voz hacia el yeti que lo miraba algo confundido este le guio hacia afuera de su taller donde se podía ver que la luna se asomaba por el ventanal que había en el techo.

Hombre de la luna…! Cuanto tiempo! Hay algún problema?-dijo el hombre con un toque de preocupación es ese momento la luna hiso unas sombras en el suelo donde se reflejaban un reino y varias de las cosas que sucedían en este el hombre dio por entendido todo lo que la luna le comunicaba a lo cual con lo único que respondió fue- valla parece ser un gran problema que el invierno no haya llegado en todo ese tiempo…esa chica necesita ayuda y yo sé quién es el indicado para ayudarla-termino el hombre para después dirigirse a su escritorio y girar una palanca para después presionarla hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en un pueblo se podía ver como se formaba un camino de escarcha en la carretera el camino se expandió y subió hacía varias ventanas congelando varias cosas que se encontraba a su paso el clima en ese lugar era frio ya que esa escarcha se había expandido y había hecho que nevara lo que no se podía ver era a un muchacho en la cima de un techo con un bastón de madera doblado en la punta este tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos azules veía con orgullo la nevada que había provocado a su alrededor.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Jack -le dijo alguien por detrás a lo que el reacciono asustado tomo su bastón y lo apunto hacia donde vino aquella voz se tranquilizó al ver como aparecía detrás de el un conejo bastante alto con dos boomerangs en su espalda.

-Ah solo eres tu conejo-agrego relajado el chico-.

-¿Te Asuste?-pregunto el conejo

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no! No le temo a nada!...pero que te trae por aquí –Pregunto algo curioso el joven-.

-Hay una llamada de Norte es para ti-le contesto-.

-De norte? Que quiere?-

-Es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo-en ese momento un yeti apareció detrás del conejo con una bolsa intimidando un poco al peliblanco-.

Wow wow wow está bien si iré no tienen por qué secuestrarme…de nuevo-recordando lo que paso la primera vez

Está bien, está bien no lo haremos solo entra ya- el yeti agito una esfera de cristal y abrió un portal-.

-No vienes?-pregunto Jack

-No no es asunto mío y aun que lo fuera…-este abrió un agujero en el suelo- tengo mis propios métodos- termino lanzándose en el agujero-.

-No has cambiado nada Conejo- exclamo Jack para luego entrar en el portal-.

Ya en el polo norte Jack le dio un cálido saludo a su amigo Norte quien prosiguió a contarle lo que le había contado el hombre de la luna acerca de Arendell y su situación actual Jack se sorprendió mucho tanto por la situación que le había explicado pero se sorprendió un poco más por cierto de talle que norte había mencionado.

-Espera que acabas de decir?-preguntaba Jack algo sorprendido-.

-Lo que escuchaste dos años enteros en verano! Hay que ayudarlos-agrego Norte-.

-No! Eso no!-Contradijo el peliblanco- Norte hay alguien como yo? Con mis mismos poderes?

-Jack escucha ella no es como tú, si bien sus poderes son muy similares a los tuyos sus poderes son mucho más fuertes que lo tuyos.

-Eso no es posible yo soy un guardián y si esta chica es tan buena en lo que hace ¿porque necesita mi ayuda? Ella puede traer el invierno perfectamente sola.

-Jack! No crees que si pudiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho?

-Entonces no es tan fuerte como dices?

-Ah! Mira el hombre de la luna lo dijo así que tienes que hacerlo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción verdad?...está bien lo hare… pero antes dime porque el clima esta así algo lo está provocando?-pregunto Jack algo serio-.

-No Jack, no es algo es…alguien.

* * *

**Bien y así termina el primer capítulo quien será ese alguien que está provocando el verano?**

**Aaahh bueno si alguien lo lee díganme que les pareces y déjenme suscriticas constructivas o tomatazos como sea cualquier comentario es aceptado no vemos en el próximo capítulo. (si es que hay uno…na es broma jajaj)**


	2. ¿una esperanza?

Capitulo 2: ¿Una esperanza?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Dysney ni de Dreamworks me pertenece**

* * *

Luego de que Norte le dijera a Jack que alguien estaba ocasionando aquel clima en Arendell no pudo evitar hacer más pregunta sobre aquella persona que lo provocaba, pero norte no pudo responder más ya que el hombre de la luna no dijo tan siquiera quien era tan solo le había dicho que era alguien quien lo provocaba.

-Entonces… tengo que ir a ese lugar, ayude a que se estabilice el clima y se recupere el invierno deteniendo a ese "alguien" del cual no se absolutamente nada con la ayuda de esa reina que probablemente ni siquiera puede verme, ¿Es enserio?-pregunto Jack algo fastidiado-.

-Jack, hijo, escucha sé que es complicado pero es por una buena causa ,además tal vez en ese lugar más de uno pueda verte-le respondió norte dándole una palmada en la espalda-.

-Espera… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto algo sorprendido-.

-¡A que te tienes que ir ya!-le respondió el hombre-

-Pero…-el peliblanco no pudo terminar de hablar porque dos yetis le tomaron de los brazos y lo metieron a una bolsa que después amarraron- ¡hey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-grito desde adentro de la bolsa-.

Te iré a buscar cuando el hombre de la luna me avise que has terminado tu misión, hasta entonces, ¡buen viaje Jack Frost!-dijo antes de lanzar una esfera y abrir un portal-.

¡NORTEEEEE!-grito antes de ser arrojado por el portal-.

-¿Crees que le vaya bien?- le pregunto a un yeti el cual solo se encogió de hombros-.

En cuanto Jack atravesó el portal salió inmediatamente de la bolsa y se encontró en un bosque en medio de la nada, tomo su bastón y se sacudió un poco. Miro a su alrededor todos los árboles que lo rodeaban, además notaba que hacía mucho calor lo que significaba que lo que dijo norte era verdad.

-Genial, en un lugar que no conozco y en medio de la nada, pero supongo que tengo que terminar esta misión si quiero regresar a casa-suspiro resignado luego de decir esto- bien iré al grano buscare un castillo le explicare esto a la reina y bla bla bla intentaremos encontrar a ese "alguien" y termina con el…muy sencillo-se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar su bastón y emprender el vuelo para ir a buscar el reino más cercano donde obviamente habría un castillo y hay estaría la reina-.

Estuvo volando unos minutos hasta que se encontró al fin un reino, ya estando allí fue directamente al castillo donde se dispuso a tocar ya que no podía entrar volando por ningún otro lugar. Acerco su mano hasta la puerta estaba a punto de tocar hasta que…

-¡Vamos Sven ¡ tenemos que tratar de encontrar más hielo- dijo un joven de cabellera rubia mientras abría la puerta con su reno empujando a Jack hacia un costado-.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Jack-

-Que… ¡ah! Como lo siento no te vi-se disculpó mientras le tendía la mano-.

-Descuida estoy acostumbrado a eso…-le respondió tomando su mano-un momento… ¡¿puedes verme?!-reacciono algo impresionado-.

-Emmm pues ahora si te veo…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto el chico algo confundido-.

-Eh… yo…bu-bueno…-tartamudeo algo nervioso-P-por nada…¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro, de hecho creo que te lo debo por haberte tirado-respondió-.

-¡Bien! ¿Puedes llevarme con la reina?-pidió Jack emocionado-.

-¡Aaahh! Ya entiendo, ¡eres un pretendiente de Elsa! ¿Verdad? – Se apresuró a decir Kristoff-

-¡Sí!...espera ¡¿qué?! ¡No!... No, es lo que piensas veras…- trato de explicarle pero kristoff ya lo había tomado de la chaqueta y lo llevaba al interior del catillo-

-Sí, si claro mira tú no te preocupes si Elsa no te quiere al menos podrán ser amigos-le dijo mientras aun lo jalaba sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Jack-

-Pero…-trato decir Jack pero fue interrumpido nuevamente-.

-Ya tranquilo le diré a Anna que…-volteo para verlo y se dio cuenta que no traía zapatos- oye sé qué hace calor pero no deberías andar sin zapatos-le regaño-.

-¡No! Escúchame yo…-trato de explicar pero…

-¡Kristoff!-Grito una chica con el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules- no ibas a buscar hie…-se detuvo al ver al joven que lo acompañaba-¿Quién es él?-pregunto mirando al joven-

-Soy…-trato de decir Jack pero le interrumpieron nuevamente-.

-¡Es pretendiente de Elsa!-grito sin dejarlo hablar-

-¡Aaahh!-dio un gritillo de emoción mientras bajaba la escaleras tan rápido como podía y tomaba a Jack de la chaqueta jalándolo- hace mucho que viene un pretendiente por aquí, bueno Elsa los rechaza a todos pero no te preocupes no pierdas la esperanza me asegurare de que mi hermana te conozca bien si eres un buen chico para ella puede que hasta se hagan novios se comprometan se casen tengan muchos hijos ¡que emoción al fin seré tía!-hablo tan rápido como pudo sin darle tiempo a Jack ni de respirar estaba impresionado por todo lo que había dicho y ni siquiera le dejaban explicar-.

-*Que chica tan impetuosa*-pensó Jack-por favor, ¡escúchenme!...no es lo que piensan yo…-trato de soltarse del agarre de Anna la cual paro frente a una puerta blanca con dibujos azules (ok no sé cómo describir esa puerta._.)-.

-Mi hermana está aquí,¡no seas tímido! ¡Entra!-dijo mientras abría la puerta y prácticamente lo obligaba a entrar-! Elsa tienes visi…-se detuvo al ver que su hermana se estaba cambiando y solo se encontraba en ropa interior-.

-¡Anna!-grito Elsa sorprendida de ver a su hermana en su cuarto, pero se sorprendió más al ver al chico que la acompañaba el cual la miraba de pies a cabeza con la boca semi-abierta y con los ojos totalmente abiertos-¡Ah!...¡fuera de aquí!-grito agarrando un libro que estaba encima de la cajonera y lanzándolo directamente hacia Jack, el libro le dio en la cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas-.

-!Lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Jack fuera del cuarto y rápidamente la cerraba recostando en ella, Jack se encontraba sentado en el piso sumamente sonrojado y casi inconsciente-Bi…bien creo que no fue la mejor primera impresión ¿no?...je je-menciono algo avergonzada también-.

-…. ¿Tú Crees?-dijo sarcástico mirando algo enojado a Anna-.

- Jajajajajajaj…-se escuchó delante de ellos- Anna ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? Jajajajaja.

-¡Kristoff! No te rías…no es mi culpa…bueno tal vez si pero…solo cállate-dijo mientras señalaba a jack-.

-Genial…supongo que ahora piensa que soy un pervertido.

-¡No! Tú no te preocupes le diré que fue mi culpa y…-esta vez fue ella la que fue interrumpida-.

-¡No! ¡Tú escúchame!...no soy ningún pretendiente !vengo a ayudarles a recuperar el invierno!-grito algo molesto pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió una Elsa ya vestida con su típico traje (el que uso en la coronación) sorprendida mirando a Jack-.

-¿Qué?...lo que acabas de decir… ¿es enserio?-pregunto Elsa algo incrédula-.

-Si…-dijo mientras se distraía un poco con ella no lo iba a negar Elsa le parecía muy linda…pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió a seguir hablando-su majestad…soy Jack Frost y vengo a ayudar a recuperar el invierno.

-¿Cómo podrías tu ayudarnos?-pregunto algo incrédula-.

-Bien veras es algo complicado yo…-trato decir-

* * *

**Y bien aquí acaba el segundo capítulo en próximo capítulo veremos al fin quien es ese alguien ¿Quién será?, Bien pues según uno de los reviews que dejaron hay varias opciones:**

**1. La Dama de fuego**

**2. Pitch Black**

**3. Hans**

**4. Ninguno de ellos**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Será alguno? Dejen su review.**


	3. Buscando la causa

**Capítulo 3:**

**Buscando la causa**

* * *

-Yo soy Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno y el guardián de la diversión…-termino de decir Jack, pero Elsa tan solo le quedo mirando un rato sin alguna emoción en su rostro mientras que había un silencio incómodo , no era muy fácil creerse lo que había dicho claro está, el silencio continuo hasta que fue interrumpido por dos risas-.

-Jajajajajaj-se rieron Anna y Kristoff ante lo que había dicho el chico pero Elsa no se rio al contrario su cara se mostraba más que sería-.

-Espíritu del invierno jajaja…-se burló Anna-.

-Guardián de la diversión jajajaj…- también se burló Kristoff-.

-¡Basta!-dijo Elsa muy seria lo que hiso que ambos se callaran al ver la cara de Elsa quien volteo para verlos por encima de su hombro- si eres el espíritu del invierno entonces…pruébalo.

-Entiendo que se rían no es fácil creer lo que digo pero si tengo que comprobarlo lo haré.

-Hazlo- agrego Elsa mirándolo fijamente-.

-Bien observa-dijo mientras concentraba sus poderes en sus manos y creaba un copo de nieve-

Anna y Kristoff se quedaron impresionados ante lo que acababa de hacer el chico, el copo de nieve fue volando hasta que Sven saco su lengua y atrapo el copo con esta, en ese momento se arrepentían de haberse burlado de él, sin embargo Elsa no se vio muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer Jack el cual se dio cuenta de eso casi inmediatamente ya que su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-*Ella no me cree esto es muy extraño si no cree en mi como es que puede verme*-penso el chico mirándola algo molesto-¿Que sucede? ¿No me crees?

-Eso…es algo muy simple-respondió la chica-

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido Jack-.

-Elsa estas segura digo…Eso se vio muy real-trato de decirle Anna-.

-No…el solo…tal vez sea un truco ¿cómo podemos confiar en él? ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco para tan solo ganarse nuestra confianza y dejar al reino peor de lo que ya está?-dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana ignorando al Jack molesto que se encontraba detrás de el-.

-Elsa sé que estas muy preocupada por la situación en la que estamos pero tal vez…por mas irreal que parezca podrías creer en el…al menos un poco-le sugirió a su hermana-

-No Anna no voy a confiar en alguien que apenas cono…-estaba a punto de continuar pero fue interrumpida por Jack quien estaba realmente molesto por la situación-

-Haber escúchenme bien… ¿creen que estoy aquí por qué quiero? ¡Pues no!-se respondió a el mismo- Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, pero tengo que ayudar a que se solucione esto porque si no, no voy a poder volver a casa así que no te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, solo…los ayudare y luego me iré ¿ok? Si fuese por mi estaría divirtiéndome en cualquier otro lugar, pero al parecer no tengo opción-dijo mirando muy serio a Elsa-

-Aun así no pue…-fue interrumpida nuevamente ya que esta vez Jack le jalaba del brazo directo hacia un balcón que había visto-

-No, tu tampoco tienes opción-dijo aun jalándola-

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¡Suéltame!-grito Elsa tratando de zafarse de su agarre inútilmente-

-¡Oye suelta a mi hermana!-Le grito Anna quien trato de ayudarla, pero Jack llego más rápido al balcón-

-¡déjame!- le volvió a gritar Elsa-

-¿Crees en mí?-le pregunto Jack-

-¡No!-le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Ok veremos si después de esto aún no me crees-dijo tomando su bastón al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura, sin pensarlo dos veces Jack los elevo ah ambos dejando abajo a una Anna y un kristoff totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar-

-¿El…sa?-musito mientras aun veía ah ambos irse-.

Mientras tanto con Jack y Elsa.

-¡Aaahh! Bájame por favor…¡o por lo menos ve más lento maldita sea!-grito Elsa, sin duda estaba muy asustada se aferraba muy fuerte dela chaqueta del joven y tenía los ojos cerrados, las suplicas de bajar la velocidad fueron en vano ya que Jack no solo no la escucho si no que empezó a volar aún más rápido-¡BAJAME!-grito todavía más asustada mientras que el chico empezaba a sentirse aún más frío de lo normal-

-No querrás caer de 300 metros verdad-le dijo el joven en tono burlón-

-¿300 QUE? ¡AAAAHHH!-grito nuevamente-

-Escúchame Elsa ¿crees en mí?-le pregunto esta vez serio-

-Yo…yo si ¡Sí! …Sí creo en ti…por favor ya para-dijo aferrándose aún más a el-

-¿Segura?-empezando a volar más rápido-

-¡SI!-le respondió aferrándose más-

-¿Segura?-volando aún más rápido-

-¡QUE SI MALDITA SEA!-Grito de una vez por todas hasta que sintió que ya no se encontraban volando rápida y bruscamente como hace algunos minutos, no ahora se encontraban volando suave y lentamente, ella se soltó un poco de Jack tímidamente aun sin abrir sus ojos-

-Abre los ojos…confía en mi todo va a estar bien…es muy hermoso lo que veraz…-le dijo en tono más tranquilo-

-Elsa fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y apartando su cara de la chaqueta de Jack el cual se detuvo y quedaron flotando un momento, lo que vio Elsa era hermoso, veía a todo Arendell desde ahí arriba sin contar que el sol se estaba poniendo y se veía sumamente hermoso sin duda era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, en su rostro se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa-Es…es… es hermoso- dijo finalmente-

-Lo vez te lo dije ¿muy fácil no?-menciono el chico-entonces te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿confías…o bueno crees en mi ahora?-le pregunto-

-Si…confió en ti…Jack Frost-dijo apartando la vista un momento del paisaje y mirando a Jack directamente a los ojos el cual correspondió su mirada algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo no dejaban de mirarse y se estaban acercando mucho a lo cual Elsa se dio cuenta y corto la mirada observando hacia otro lado a lo cual el chico se sorprendió y sonrojo un poco mirando hacia otro lado también-Bueno…yo…lamento no haberte creído hace un rato-se disculpó algo triste-

-No…tranquila te entiendo no es muy fácil hacerlo-menciono el chico aun sonrojado al igual que ella-

-Bien…-dijo ella-

-Bien… -dijo el-

-Entonces…

-Entonces…?-repitió Jack sin saber que más decir-

-Podríamos bajar de nuevo…-termino de decir Elsa-

-¿Qué..? ¡Ah!... Lo siento enseguida bajamos-Empezando a descender un poco-

-Y…bien ¿cómo piensas ayudarnos?-Le dijo en un tono algo preocupado-

-P-pues…yo…todavía no lo sé-tartamudeo Jack

-Ah…ya veo-agrego algo decepcionada-

-Pe…¡pero no te preocupes! ¡Te prometo que encontrare la manera de resolverlo!-dijo Jack dándole ánimos-

-¿Encontraras?...querrás decir encontraremos es mi reino y también tengo que ayudar-dijo decidida-

-Ok…si, si la encontraremos…juntos…-le susurró en un tono algo coqueto-

-Elsa se sonrojo violentamente ante lo que había dicho, no es que el chico le desagradara pero recordó que no tuvieron la…más bonita primera impresión, le costaba verlo sin algo de vergüenza en su mirada, pero ella bien sabía que no fue culpa de él y que probablemente como dijo su hermana podría ser un buen chico o quien sabe, pero al contrario de desagradarle de hecho también le parecía un muchacho bastante divertido lo también pareció atraerle y además, un chico muy guapo no se lo iba a negar, pero eso es algo que no admitiría a nadie ni siquiera a el-

Bajaron lentamente hasta llegar nuevamente a las puertas del castillo, durante todo ese tiempo evitaron cruzar mirada, o bueno al menos Elsa lo intentaba, ya que a Jack no le molestaba mucho ver su rostro sonrojado y soltaba una risilla de vez en cuando lo cual molestaba un poco a la chica, en las puertas del castillo les esperaban Kristoff y Anna quienes alzaban sus brazos saludándolos, en cuanto tocaron el piso Anna corrió a abrazar a Elsa, mientras que Kristoff y Jack tan solo las observaban algo extrañados.

-¡Elsa!...Di-dios mío…eso… eso fue…-tartamudeo con algo de preocupación en su rostro-

-Si…sé que te asuste Anna perdóname…-se disculpó Elsa-

-¿Qué?... ¡no!...¡Fue increíble! ¡Viste como estabas volando! ¡Fue fantástico!-grito muy feliz y emocionada a lo que Elsa tan solo la miro sorprendida y los chicos también-También quisiera tener un novio que pueda volar-agrego haciendo que Jack y Elsa se sonrojaran y Kristoff se enojara un poco-

-¡Hey!-dijo Kristoff-

-No te enojes Kristoff-dijo Anna mientras iba hacia él y lo abrazaba un poco-

-¡No somos novios!-le gritaron Jack y Elsa sonrojados-

-Pero lo serán, ¡ya lo verán!-les dijo a ambos pero Elsa pareció sonrojarse aún más-

-A-Anna….-le regaño sonrojada-

-Ups lo siento…la emoción- se disculpó-

-Bueno dejando todo esto de lado dinos como nos vas a ayudar-Interrumpía Kristoff preguntándole a Jack-

-Pues…bueno yo…todavía no lo sé pero encontrare….eh digo-mirando a Elsa- encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo-

-Entonces creo que aún no hemos avanzado nada-dijo el rubio algo decepcionado-

-¡Kristoff!-le regaño Anna-

-No está bien él tiene razón…por el momento creo que solo trataremos de averiguar quién es el que lo provoca-termino de decir Jack-

-¿Quién? ¿Es alguien quién lo provoca?-pregunto Anna-

-Pues según lo que me dijeron si…

-Espera… ¿cómo sabes que es alguien y ni siquiera sabes quién es?-le pregunto Elsa-

-Es…es algo complicado-

-Se está haciendo de noche que tal si entras y nos explicas todo adentro-dijo Anna-

-No quisiera incomo…-trato de decir Jack pero le interrumpió Anna-

-No te preocupes tenemos espacio de sobra en el castillo puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras-termino de decir pero en ese momento miro a Elsa-eh…bueno si mi hermana está de acuerdo-

-No te preocupes Anna estoy de acuerdo en que se quede después de todo, es la única opción de ayuda que tenemos-dijo la rubia a lo que Jack se sobresaltó un poco-

-Me alegra ser "lo menos peor" que tienen-decía Jack con sarcasmo a lo que todos los presentes se rieron un poco-

-Ya venga entremos ¡hay chocolate!-dijo Anna corriendo hacia el interior del castillo-

-Déjame un poco esta vez ¿¡sí!?-grito corriendo detrás de ella dejando atrás a Kristoff y Jack quienes intercambiaron miradas-

-Los espíritus primero-dijo Kristoff extendiendo sus brazos-

-Jaja…Oh que amable-decía con sarcasmo Jack mientras entraba al castillo-

Ya adentro del castillo les fue servido chocolate a cada uno, mientras Jack les explicaba lo que el hombre de la luna le había dicho a norte sobre la situación de Arendell, a lo cual no pudieron evitar hacer más preguntas las cuales Jack no pudo responder con mucha claridad a todas, si algo estaba bien claro era que no sabían cómo solucionar la situación pero al menos ahora Elsa estaba más relajada al saber que tenía el apoyo de nada más y nada menos que del espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, después de hablar del tema quedaron en que el día siguiente tratarían de encontrar una solución al problema, luego de dejar de lado todo esa tensión empezaron a conversar más bien como amigos Anna no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarle cosas a Jack sobre cómo se sentía ser un guardián como llego a serlo a lo que el respondió con suma sinceridad a todas, en realidad Anna solo quería que Elsa pudiera conocerle un poco más lo cual dio resultado ya que se dio cuenta que en realidad él era un buen chico y no los lastimaría, sin contar de que se enteró de ciertas cosas de el en la conversación como que él había tenido también una hermana menor, que murió para salvarla a lo cual Elsa agrego que también daría su vida por su querida hermana, Anna enterneció en cuanto dijo eso, también se enteró de que tenía más de 300 años, era increíble que tuviera esa edad si aparentaba ser un poco menor que Elsa como apenas unos 18 o 17 años, pero claro era inmortal era normal si había muerto a esa edad, la noche comenzaba a caer aún más y decidieron ir a descansar Kristoff se fue despidiéndose con un beso de Anna la cual también se fue a su recamara, Elsa le ofreció una habitación a Jack para quedarse pero él dijo que no necesitaba dormir, aun así insistió en dársela a lo cual Jack no pudo rechazar.

-En la habitación de Jack ya eran aproximadamente las 1:00 am el peliblanco tan solo se quedaba observando el techo sin nada de cansancio, al contrario le aburría estar en esa habitación y que quería salir a divertirse, así que el chico no se quedó con las ganas salió de su cama y trato de abrir las ventanas para salir por allí, pero estaban cerradas salió de su cuarto para encontrar una salida, lamentablemente todas las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas, decidió caminar hasta su cuarto resignado hasta que en el camino se topó con la misma puerta de motivos azules con en la cual recordó sonrojándose la no muy buena primera impresión que dio, se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero, entonces pensó en que Elsa debería de estar dormida así que decidió no hacerlo y solo recostó su mano contra ella, que para su sorpresa se había abierto lo que hiso que se adentrara un poco en este, pensó en irse hasta que vio un bulto en las sabanas de la cama que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, así que empezó a caminar sigilosamente hasta llegar a la cama pensando-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Jack?...bueno… dar una miradita no ara mal a nadie ¿o sí?-siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver a la hermosa reina con acostada de lado cubierta por las sabanas, su cabello no estaba como siempre se encontraba durmiendo con una linda trenza francesa y parte de su cabello de afrente peinado para atrás-Se ve hermosa-pensó-¿pero qué estás pensando Jack?…ella no es para ti-se dijo así mismo mientras intentaba salir de su recamara pero en uno de los pasos que dio la tabla había rechinado y él se paró en seco mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro como la chica se levantaba frotando su rostro y dando un bostezo miro al chico entrecerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos completamente-

-¿Jack?... ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- le pregunto cubriéndose con la sabana, se veía un poco asustada-

-Yo…pu-puedo explicarlo-tartamudeo Jack-

-Adelante-le desafío Elsa-

-Pues…estaba abierto quería ver si estabas despierta porque…te iba a pedir que abrieras una puerta quisiera salir un rato- termino de explicar Jack mintiendo un poco la última parte-

-Lo siento ahora no puedo pedir que abran pero mi balcón esta abierto puedes salir por ahí-dijo señalando su balcón-

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias!...-estaban a punto de salir por el balcón cuando se le ocurrió según una de las ideas más descabelladas que había tenido-…. ¿Elsa?

-¿Si? Dime Jack-respondió la chica-

-¿Quieres?...eeemmm ¿venir conmigo?-dijo algo tímido-

-¿Ir contigo?...Dices… ¿Salir afuera? ¿Ahora?-pregunto también tímida-

-Si…bueno si no quieres venir no…-le respondió el chico-

-¡No!...digo si, si voy contigo-levantándose de su cama su pijama era totalmente blanca pero le quedaba muy bien-después de todo…tengo que confiar en ti.

-No te sientas obligada-dijo algo serio-

-No lo estoy…si quiero ir contigo-le sonrió-

-Está bien ¡ven súbete a mi espalda!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de espaladas para ella-

-¿Cómo… me vas a llevar volando?-pregunto la chica-

-No es tan elegante como un carruaje pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer-le respondió-

-Vale, allá voy-dijo mientras se intentaba subirse a su espalda-

-Bien… ¿Lista?- tomando su bastón y acercándose al balcón-

-S-si…e…estoy lista-tartamudeo mientras se aferraba fuertemente de la sudadera del chico y miraba hacia abajo con temor-

-Está bien…no tengas miedo si, será divertido-le dijo mientras ponía una mano encima de la suya para tranquilizarla, pero en vez de eso hiso que se sonrojara-

-Ya vale que estoy bien-dejando de mirar al abajo para mirar al frente-

-¡Bien allá vamos!-El chico apoyo un pie en el barandal del balcón y se impulsó con este en ese momento Elsa cerró los ojos muy fuerte y apretó un poco la sudadera de Jack, pero decidió abrir sus ojos lo que vio fue tan hermosos como lo rememoraba, simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante esa hermosa vista-¿te gusta?-le pregunto Jack-

-Me encanta…-respondió Elsa-

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo con algo de ternura en su voz-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde iremos?- le pregunto algo curiosa-

-Ah es verdad aun no lo sé-le contesto-

-¿Me levantaste a las 1:30 am para no saber dónde llevarme?-decía algo juguetona-

-No suelo salir acompañado…considerando que casi nadie me ve, siempre voy a donde me lleva el viento-su voz sonaba algo melancólica-

-Yo…lo siento no quería tocar ese tema-se disculpó-

-No tranquila, me siento feliz de que me acompañes-ambos sonrieron-ah, es verdad quisiera que me demuestres algo-le pidió emocionado-

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto-

-¿Es verdad lo de tus poderes?-le pregunto curioso-

-¿Mis poderes?... ¿qué tanto quieres saber de eso?-le dijo, pero en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación-

-Vamos, me dijiste que confías en mí ¿o acaso es mentira?-dijo algo serio-

-No Jack es…solo que es una larga historia-le respondió aun estando triste-

-Pues…mira allá-dijo señalando una montaña la cual era de las pocas que quedaban nevadas-nos quedaremos allá en cuanto lleguemos seré todo oídos-

-Pero…-trato de contradecir la chica-

-Pero nada también quiero saber de ti tú ya sabes de mí, creo que al menos eso merezco ¿no?-le dijo esperando un "está bien" como respuesta-

-Está bien-dijo Elsa acertando a lo que pensaba Jack el cual solo sonrió-

Cuando llegaron a la montaña ambos se sentaron en un montículo de nieve que había, Elsa parecía estar muy contenta por estar allí ya que hace mucho que no sentía un clima así de frío, no podía dejar el reino para darse ese capricho además de que la montaña estaba muy alta y probablemente no llegaría tan lejos, respiro profundamente esperando guardar esa sensación en su ser.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Jack-

-Hace mucho que no me sentía un clima así de frío-respondía-

-¿Y bien?-agregaba el chico-

-¿Eh?-titubeo Elsa-

-¿No me ibas a contar?-le dijo recordándole lo de hace unos momentos-

-Ah cierto…bueno veraz…-entonces Elsa empezó a contarle toda su historia a Jack, sobre cómo había accidentalmente lastimado a su hermana y llevada con los trolls para que borraran sus recuerdos, los años que paso encerrada en su cuarto para moderar sus poderes, la coronación, el compromiso que su hermana había hecho con alguien que apenas conocía, lo cual pareció impresionarle un poco, sobre como huyó a las montañas donde por fin podía sentirse libre, el miedo que sintió al saber que había dejado a Arendell en ese estado y el acto de amor verdadero que descongelo el corazón de su hermana-

-Valla no me imaginaba por todo lo que has pasado-decía Jack Rascándose la cabeza-

-¿No piensas que soy un monstruo verdad?-preguntaba algo asustada-

-Por supuesto que no Elsa nunca lo aria-dijo tranquilizándola un poco-pero Norte no exageraba acerca de tus poderes, en verdad tienes que tener un gran poder para traer un invierno así de fuerte-termino de decir el chico sonriéndole-

-No tanto de hecho…mis poderes dependen mucho de mi estado emocional-le explico un poco deprimida-

-Ya veo…-dijo casi en susurro-

-¿Eh?-musito mientras observaba como Jack se levantaba de donde estaba-

-¿Qué tal un juego?-dijo haciendo una bola de nieve con su mano-

-¿Un juego?-pregunto sabiendo a donde iba-ah…Jack…ni siquiera se te ocurra-trato de decirle que no pero el chico ya había lanzado la bola de nieve a su cara, lo cual hiso que sus ojos emitieran un brillo emitieran un brillo muy particular y empezará a reír-Con que quieres jugar ¿eh?...pues juguemos-Dijo formando una gran bola de nieve con sus poderes-

-Oh demonios…-dijo mirando la nieve que había creado- ¡Eso es trampa!-tratando de huir, pero Elsa lo alcanzo y dejo caer la gran bola de nieve sobre el haciendo que callera al piso-¿Con que esas tenemos no?-luego decir esto empezaron una gran batalla de nieve que duro mucho ya que ambos iban muy parejos ya que Jack tenía más experiencia en esas cosas, pero al final no pudo con la reina de las nieves, termino enterrado en un montón de nieve. Saco su mano del gran montículo de nieve donde estaba y salió tomando un respiro-Bien…-jadeando-Solo me ganaste porque…wow-dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver el hermoso vestido con el que estaba vestido Elsa *¿cuándo se cambió? *, Se preguntó mentalmente-

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto al chico-

-No…es solo que… ¿ah que hora te cambiaste?-dijo aun mirando la de pies a cabeza-

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Acabo de hacerlo ¿Qué? ¿Se ve muy mal?-le pregunto tímida-

-No, no, no te….te ves muy bien de hecho-poniendo una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro, a lo que Elsa solo se limitó a reír un poco y contestar con un gracias-No me dijiste que podías hacer eso….

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas más-dijo sonriéndole, tan solo se quedaron mirando un rato sin decir nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo, ambos se miraban con ternura, hasta que empezó a nevar y Jack alzo su mirada-

-¿Tú estás haciendo eso?-dijo señalando el cielo-

-¿Ah?...c-creo que si…-estaba sonrojada había hecho que nevara por el simple hecho de mirarse-

-Pues no está ma…-trato de alagarla pero la misma ráfaga naranja que había arruinado todos sus intentos de provocar invierno anterior había anulado la nevada que acababa de provocar, Jack tan solo miró el cielo impresionado-Ok…eso fue…-

-Lo mismo que no me ha permitido ayudar a mi reino-le interrumpió poniéndose triste de nuevo-

-Así que es por eso que…no has podido-se detuvo al ver en qué dirección venia la ráfaga- aaamm ¿eso siempre viene del mismo lugar?

-Pues al parecer si…-dijo pensando-

-¡Eso es! ¿Qué no lo ves? Si viene siempre del mismo lugar eso quiere decir que el causante de todo esto está en esa dirección-sonando algo obvio-

-¡Sí!...tal vez tengas razón entonces… ¿tenemos que ir hacia el este?-se preguntó más bien a si misma-

-¿Sabes que hay en esa dirección?

-Lo único que hay en esa dirección son…la islas del este-dijo sorprendida-entonces tenemos que ir para allá

-Sí, pero podemos ir mañana ¿no?-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Elsa, en realidad al principio quería acabar rápido esta misión pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad le agradaba estar allí y que todos pudieran verle sobre todo en ese momento por Elsa-

-Jack, En realidad me sentiría más tranquila si fuéramos…ahora-termino de decir la chica lo que hizo que la expresión de Jack cambiara a una de tristeza-pero si no quieres entonces…

-No, tranquila podemos ir ahora-interrumpió fingiendo un sonrisa-ven te llevare.

-Jack…está bien vamos-se subió en el y este despego rápidamente, ella sabía que lo que había dicho le había molestado un poco, por lo cual también se preocupó-

Luego de unos 20 minutos volando habían llegado a las islas del este, se aseguraron de aterrizar en un lugar donde nadie los vea Elsa se hiso una capa que cubriera su cabeza a lo cual Jack solamente le dijo "me impresionan" para que nadie le reconociera recorrieron la ciudad la cual se veía muy alegre además de que el clima estaba bastante estable se notaba que era otoño en ese lugar.

-¿Y bien que vamos a hacer aquí?-le pregunto el chico algo serio-

-Todavía no lo sé tenemos que encontrar pistas

-Cómo vamos a encontrar…-iba a continuar vio aquella ráfaga naranja cubrir el cielo de nuevo pero esta vez con la peculiaridad de que salía del castillo-…Pistas-termino de decir desconcertado-

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Ok, bueno vamos

Se dirigieron hacia el castillo volando observando cada una de las ventanas hasta que Elsa vio algo peculiar en una de esas ventanas.

-Espera…para...allí-señalo una de las ventanas-

-¿Qué hay allí?-pregunto-

-Solo vamos

-Ok, está bien

Se acercaron a esa ventana donde había dos personas conversando Elsa y Jack se pararon cuidadosamente en una parte de afuera del castillo, se asomó por la ventana y quedo impresionada con lo que vio era…El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur hablando con el que parecía ser el actual rey de las islas del Este, un hombre mayor algo robusto con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, por el tono de la conversación se notaba que estaban hablando de algo serio como si fuera un asunto del reino y por la sonrisa malvada que tenía Hans en su rostro pudo deducir que no era nada bueno.

-¿Que tanto vez? También quiero ver-le susurró-

-ella volteo mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco pero no demasiado, ya que su mirada se notaba el enojo que tenía-Creo que ya encontramos a ese "alguien"-dijo a lo que Jack Solo la miro alzando sus cejas un poco-

* * *

**¡Bieeen! Aquí termina este 3cer capitulo un poco largo (para mi)espero lo disfruten y saquen sus conclusiones al parecer hasta ahora parece que ese "alguien" es Hans ¿podrá ser que es él? ¿Qué tiene que ver las islas del este en este asunto? ¿Elsa pasara más momentos incomodos con Jack? ¿Me dejaran un review? ¿Criticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *aaaw me duelen los dedos***


	4. El culpable

Capitulo 4

El culpable.

-¿A que te refieres con que ya lo encontramos?-preguntaba sorprendido-

-Mira-dándole paso para que viera a través de la ventana-¿ves a ese hombre de allá?-señalando al más joven que se encontraba en el salón-

-Sí.

-Él es Hans

-¿Hans?...Él es el chico que iba a casarse con tu hermana ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es, y estoy más que segura que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-También pienso lo mismo es muy sospechoso… ¿puedes escuchar lo que dicen?

-Creo…espera déjame ver si puedo escuchar-pego su oído a la pared del castillo y Jack hizo lo mismo-

*Dentro del castillo*

-Ha hecho un muy buen trabajo príncipe Hans.

-Le agradezco su majestad –decía el chico haciendo una reverencia-la verdad es que fue muy fácil robar el dispositivo que estaba desarrollando las islas del sur, nunca pensé que funcionara de verdad.

-Pues funciona de maravilla, además era eso o quedarse en la cárcel de su propio reino.

-Si…y bien ahora que sabe que el dispositivo funciona bien, quisiera cobrar mi recompensa su majestad-

-¿Recompensa? ¿A que se refiere con eso?-decía el hombre cambiando su expresión por una de enojo-

-Su majestad, usted prometió pagarme si le traía el dispositivo.

-Disculpe mi falta pérdida de memoria joven Hans, pero yo no le prometí nada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo usted me prometió que…-

-Está en mi reino y no está en posición para exigirme nada, no voy a pagarle ni un solo centavo-terminaba de decir el hombre-

-¡Usted no puede hacerme esto!-le gritaba enojado Hans-

-¡Guardias llévenselo!-le ordenaba a dos guardias quienes lo tomaron de los brazos-póngalo en un celda donde nadie pueda verlo-.

-¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Es injusto! ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Suéltenme!-trataba de salirse del agarre de los dos guardias pero era en vano, ambos guardias era muy grandes terminaron sacándolo del salón-

-¡Vaya, púes parece que tubo lo que merecía!-dijo Jack alzando un poco la voz lo que hizo que el hombre que aún quedaba en el salón mirara curioso la ventana dónde provenía un ruido-

-¡Jack!-le regaño Elsa-

-Oh demonios-tomo a Elsa nuevamente y se colocaron debajo de la ventana, cuando el hombre se asomó por la ventana miro de izquierda a derecha sin encontrar nada, tan solo se limitó a cerrar la ventana y salir del salón dejando a un Jack y una Elsa debajo de la ventana muy nerviosos-vaya eso estuvo cerca-dijo aliviado.

-Sí, ¿Jack?-decía Elsa algo nerviosa-

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías soltarme?-moviéndose entre los brazos de Jack quien se dio cuenta que tenía a la chica aprisionada contra su pecho y al darse cuenta de esto tan solo se sonrojo y la alejo lo suficiente como para no dejar de sostenerla-

-L-lo siento…no…no me di cuenta-decía sonrojándose y observando para otro lado-

-N-no te preocupes… ¡Ahora tenemos que ver a donde llevan a Hans!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estas bromeando? El obtuvo lo que se merecía es mejor dejarlo así-protestaba Jack-

-Escucha sé que se merece eso y más…pero ahora es el único que sabe lo que está pasando, llámame loca pero, tenemos que encontrarlo y preguntarle qué es lo que pasa.

-Jack suspiro agotado-está bien, odio que tengas razón pero es verdad, venga vamos a ver dónde lo encierran.

Dicho esto ambos se asomaron por varias ventanas tratando de buscar donde iban los guardias con el joven príncipe, estuvieron buscando en varias ventanas hasta encontrar una donde pudieron ver que llevaban a Hans fuera del castillo.

-Por allá-dijo Elsa-

Los guardias abrieron una puerta que se encontraba en el suelo y bajaron con el chico aun tomado de ambos brazos.

-Vamos-dijo Jack pero en ese momento una flecha fue lanzada a donde ambos estaban cortando la mejilla del chico, pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave, en ese momento miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que los habían visto-¡diablos! ¡Elsa tenemos que irnos!-le grito el muchacho-

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ¡no dejare que te lastimen!-sin darle tiempo a nada comenzó a volar nuevamente en dirección a Arendell-

Elsa se había quedado impresionada por lo que el chico había hecho no solo porque le desobedeció, también porque en ese momento se vio muy preocupado por ella lo que causo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En el transcurso de regreso al reino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra era un silencio más que incomodo, Jack tenía un poco de miedo de que Elsa se hubiera enojado con él, luego de algún tiempo aterrizaron nuevamente en el balcón de Elsa quien se bajó de la espalda de Jack inmediatamente.

-¿No… estas enojada? ¿Verdad?-le preguntaba nervioso el chico-

-…Por supuesto que no…tienes razón nos hubieran visto, de hecho gracias por llevarme contigo al menos avanzamos un poco y no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-le sonrió la chica-además…fue divertido

-¿Enserio? ¡Me alegra que te gustara estar conmigo!-dijo emocionado el chico dándose cuenta de lo que dijo-eh…digo que…que nos hubiéramos divertido… jeje -rascándose la cabeza-

-Si…solo prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que volveremos mañana por Hans.

Lo que acababa de decir lo había dejado pensando porque él sabía que él era inmortal y no podían hacerle nada, pero Elsa ella no era inmortal y la podrían lastimar si regresarían.

-Yo…Elsa no lo sé…

-¿Qué? Jack por favor-le pedía la chica-

-Elsa…déjame pensarlo un poco por favor-la chica lo miro algo triste-deberías descansar ahora ¿sí? Es muy tarde.

-Está bien…-dijo aun triste ya que sabía que inconscientemente sabía que Jack la quería proteger y no quería volver a tocar el tema-¿eh?... ¡Jack! estas herido…-decía la chica tomando su cara provocando que él se sonrojara-

-E-está bien no me duele soy un guardián ¿recuerdas?-alejándose un poco-

-Aun así…-se dio la vuelta y saco de su cajón una curita-así está mejor ¿no?-dijo mientras le ponía la curita en la herida de su mejilla-

-Si…muchas gracias Elsa-le agradeció-

-No…gracias a ti…por todo-dicho esto ambos quedaron mirándose un tiempo, hasta que nuevamente Elsa corto su mirada-Bien creo que será mejor que…me vaya y te deje dormir es muy tarde-

-Si tienes razón…voy a dormir si…-dijo mientras se ponía en su cama y se cubría con las sabanas-

-Bien…dulces sueños…-lo último dijo casi susurrando, se acercó a la puerta aun si apartar la vista de ella con una sonrisa, su mano toco la perilla de la puerta pero…

-¡Elsa! ¡Buenos días!- gritaba Anna abriendo la puerta de golpe y con mucha fuerza haciendo que Jack callera al piso-

-¿¡Días!?-grito Elsa sentándose en su cama, con una cara de sorprendida-

-¡Si di…! Ok… ¿qué hace el aquí?-le preguntaba algo seria mirando al chico que se encontraba en suelo-¿y así me decías que iba demasiado rápido con el amor?

-¡Sé que soy un espirito pero aun así duele!-se quejaba el chico-

-No es lo que piensas Anna solo…

-Solo salimos un rato ok…-decía mientras pensaba*si, un bueeeeeeen rato*-

-Bien te creeré por ahora, pero déjame decirte que acepto que seas pretendiente de mi hermana, pero no permitiré que le hagas nada fuera de lugar tan pronto ¿¡entendiste!?-su voz se escuchaba algo enojada y Jack podría atreverse a decir que tal vez un poco celosa, sin embargo eso no evito que le sonrojara-

-¡Anna! ¡Que no es mi pretendiente!-Se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas- ¡solo somos amigos!-dijo firmemente y sin titubear, en realidad a Elsa si le parecía que Jack era un buen chico y muy guapo pero definitivamente no se enamoraría de él tan pronto o tal vez no se daba cuenta, al contrario de Jack-

-Si…solo amigos-se podía notar algo de decepción en su voz-

-Aaaawww te dolió decir eso-dijo Anna volviendo a su estado "tierno" (Zhizu: Bipolar ñ.ñ)-

-¡No es cierto!-grito Jack-

-¡Si es cierto!-le contradijo la pelirroja-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si es cierto!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si es cierto!-en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se equivocó-¡oh demonios!

-Jajaja ¡lo vez lo admitiste!-riéndose-

-Me equivoque-

-Bueno, pues entonces puedes salir un rato voy a hablar con Elsa-le pidió seria-

-Ok ya voy-salió de la habitación con su bastón-

-Bien, Elsa Gerda dice que te va a llegar una car…-se detuvo al ver a su querida hermana durmiendo en su cama con mucha tranquilidad-Supongo que estas cansada…-se acercó a ella y beso su frente- descansa-salió de su recamara teniendo cuidado de no provocar ningún ruido con ella-

* * *

-Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo el peliblanco que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta la pelirroja solo asintió-pero en otro lugar-dicho esto ambos fueron al salón principal donde Jack se propuso a hablar-Bien pues es sobre lo de anoche…

-¿¡Qué hicieron anoche!? –Preguntaba nuevamente un poco enojada-

-¡No hicimos nada de lo que piensas!-respondió exaltado-

-Bien…te creo por ahora… ¿entonces que hicieron?-pregunto ya más tranquila-

-Pues…solo salimos un rato…

-Bien-

-Fuimos a las islas del este…

-¿Qué?

-Descubrimos algo de lo que bueno…tú sabes

-¿Enserió?... ¿¡que descubrieron!?-interrogo emocionada-

-Bien te contare…-

Y así Jack comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, todo lo que vieron y escucharon, además de lo de Hans, lo cual pareció inquietar mucho a Anna ya que no tenía bonitos recuerdos que digamos de aquel príncipe traicionero, finalmente le conto lo que tenía pensado Elsa, pero digamos que Anna…no lo tomo muy bien.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Me rehusó a sacar a ese traidor de donde está, se merece eso y más!-parecía bastante enojada-

-¡Escúchame! Yo tampoco quiero sacarlo de allí se merece eso y más…pero Elsa tiene razón él es el único que sabe lo que pasa y tenemos que sacarlo de allí para que nos lo cuente-dijo casi rendido-

-¡Aish!...sabes que… tienes razón-frunciendo el ceño-aunque no me molestaría dejarlo allí en esa cárcel

-Tampoco a mí pero es lo único que tenemos

-Bien entonces…quiero que convenzas a Elsa de que me deje ir solo-dijo finalmente-

-¿Por qué? Ella podría ayudarte mucho

-¿No me escuchaste? Casi nos atrapan…no quiero que la lastimen-se sonrojo levemente-

-Anna tan solo sonrió ante esto-Ya veo…es lindo que la quieras proteger…

Jack solo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Eres el indicado para ella!-grito emocionada-

-Jack perdió su sonrisa- ¡que no soy su…!-en ese momento lo que parecía ser una criada les interrumpió-

-Disculpe mi lady la correspondencia de su majestad ya llegó…-haciendo una reverencia-

-Está bien Gerda…puedes dejarla en su recamara.

-Está bien-se retiró sin decir nada mas-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Jack-

-Es Gerda es una de las mejores empleadas del castillo

-¿Sabes lo que dice esa carta?

-Por supuesto que no…peeeeero…tal vez sea otro pretendiente –Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar esto

-¿¡Que!?

-Jajaja no te preocupes al menos tú tienes mi apoyo…

-¡que no soy su…!-en ese momento les interrumpió el novio de Anna-

-Anna iré a buscar hielo-le dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos-

-Este cariño-lo abrazo-Jack, ¿puedes acompañarlo?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Muy bien…nos vemos Anna-se despidió de ella desde lejos seguido por Jack con la mano-

-¡No olvides lo de Elsa!-le grito el peliblanco de lejos-

-¡No lo haré!-también le grito-

-Jack solo levanto un pulgar-

* * *

-Bien supongo que convenceré a Elsa y… ¡luego iré por algo de chocolate!-

Corrió hasta la recamara de Elsa para averiguar si ya estaba despierta y efectivamente lo estaba, es más se encontraba ya vestida con su traje de siempre y leyendo la carta que le había llegado

-Elsa quiero hablar conti… ¿pasa algo?-

Se inquietó al ver que Elsa leía aquella carta con una expresión de asombro y a la vez temor en su rostro, además parecía ni haberse percatado de la presencia ni las palabras de su hermana. Tan solo bajo la carta de su rostro mostrando su preocupada expresión y procedió a extender su brazo para darle la carta a Anna, la cual solo tomo la carta y empezó a leerla no tardó mucho en poner exactamente la misma expresión de la rubia.

-Elsa…

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de las montañas

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntaba preocupado Jack-

-Ya te dije 100 veces que sí- decía Kristoff un poco enojado-

-Ok está bien…

-¡Llegamos!-bajando del trineo-

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó Jack impresionado ya que estaban al frente de una cueva sin una pizca si quiera de nieve a su alrededor-¡Pero si esto solo es una cueva!

-Lo sé. Ven sígueme- le dijo continuado dentro de la cueva con su trineo, casi ignorándolo-

Jack tan solo suspiro y lo siguió, cuando atravesó la cueva se quedó maravillado era un pequeño lugar nevado con un lago congelado, que de seguro era de donde Kristoff sacaba su hielo no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño y tenía unos cuantos arbustos.

-Wow-fue lo único que pudo decir ante aquel lugar tan impresionante- esto es…impresionante

-Si ¿verdad? Es uno de los pocos lugares que Elsa aún puede mantener frio-empezando a sacar sus herramientas-

-Pensé que ya no había lugares así aquí…Elsa es increíble-dijo casi suspirando-

-Sí, lo es, hace esculturas de hielo hermosas-Empezando a picar un poco el hielo

Jack se hecho de espaldas a la nieve observando cada detalle de aquella pequeña pero acogedora cueva nevada, coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca relajándose un poco hasta que escucho un sonido que venía de un arbustos que estaba cerca, levanto su cabeza para averiguar de qué se trataba, vio al reno Sven con su cabeza metida en uno de los arbustos así que volvió a recostarse hasta que…

-¡Sven! Deja de molestar a Olaf…-le regaño el rubio a su reno-

Jack se levantó levemente para preguntarle de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Quién es…?-Iba a continuar hasta que sintió a alguien ponerse encima de el-

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y adoro lo los abrazos!-le dijo lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve con ambos brazos totalmente abiertos como esperando un abrazo, Jack abrió sus ojos por completo al ver aquello pero lo único que pudo decir fue…

-¡Aaaaaahh!-grito levantándose haciendo que el muñeco se callera y se desarmara, tomo su bastón y lo coloco en una posición defensiva-¿Qué es esa cosa?

Olaf se armó rápidamente y miro extrañado al chico, observo que la punta de su bastón empezaba a teñirse de un color azul, hasta que el chico rubio se interpuso entre ellos, tan solo se escondió en sus piernas.

-¡Hey! Alto Jack él es amigo –dijo haciendo una señal a Jack que bajara su bastón-¡No seas nena y baja esas cosa!-casi exigiéndole-

Jack tan solo lo bajo.

-Bien…Olaf, él es Jack, Jack, él es Olaf-los presento-

-Emmm hola-dijo tímidamente el hombre de nieve extendiendo la rama que tenía por brazo-

-Ok…Esto es lo más raro que eh visto en mi…no vida, y eso ha sido muuuucho tiempo-estrecho su mano contra su ramita-

-Bien así está bien…bien conózcanse yo iré a seguir trabajando y…aleja esa cosa-refiriéndose a su bastón-

-Bien...Y… ¿Qué eres exactamente?-le pregunto Jack-

-Soy un muñeco de nieve, Elsa me creo-lo último que dijo sobresalto a Jack-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste? Elsa te creo-pregunto rápidamente-

-Por supuesto ella y Anna no vienen por aquí últimamente, las extraño-dijo mirando el suelo- ¿y tú? ¿Qué relación tienes con ellas?-le pregunto el muñeco de nieve.

-Pues…

-¡Es novio de Elsa!-grito Kristoff desde lejos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto rápidamente el chico-

-Woooooow-se sorprendió el muñeco- ¡increíble! Nunca pensé que a Elsa le gustaran los chicos raros

-¡No soy su…! ¿Cómo qué raro? ¿Que tengo de raro?-pregunto preocupándose por sus defectos-

-Pues...No traes zapatos tienes el cabello blanco y andas con un bastón jajaja-río- Pareces un ancianito jajajaj -Volvió a reír-

Jack tan solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y? eso no es tan raro… ¡tú eres un muñeco de nieve!-dijo el casi gritando-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto inocentemente, el intento explicarle pero solo suspiro pesado y se tumbó nuevamente sobre la nieve a lo que el hombrecito de nieve hizo lo mismo-¿y cómo se hicieron novios tú y Elsa?-volvió a preguntar haciendo que Jack se levantara bruscamente-

-¡Que no soy su…!

-¡Termine!-grito Kristoff interrumpiéndolo y mostrando una gran pila de hielo en su trineo, el peliblanco tan solo se le olvido lo que iba a decir y solo lo alago-

-Oh…Eres bueno en lo que haces-sonrió-

-Muy bien-atando el hielo- podemos irnos, sube-dijo invitando a Jack a subir al trineo-

-Está bien nos vemos Kristoff y Jack, salúdenme a Elsa y Anna-dijo levantando su brazo en forma de despedida-

-Bien, nos vemos…Olaf-se subió al trineo el cual era jalado por Sven-

-¡adiós Olaf cuídate!-grito desde Lejos Kristoff-

* * *

En el camino había un silencio entre los dos que no era ni incomodo ni cómodo pero Jack decidió romperlo.

-¿estará bien que lo dejemos solo allí?-pregunto Jack refiriéndose al muñeco de nieve-

-Ha sabido cuidare solo mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que Elsa lo creo?-volvió a preguntar-

-Te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer-le dijo el muchacho bastante confiado-…Antes Olaf solía venir con nosotros Elsa le había hecho una nevada personal-dijo sorprendiendo aún más a Jack-pero el pueblo se quejó por darle ese privilegio a el así que el Elsa lo puso en ese lugar hasta que se solucione todo.

-Ya veo ella es muy…amable-su voz sonaba algo nostálgica-

-… ¿Te gusta verdad?-pregunto sin rodeos-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- po-posupuesto que no…solo somos amigos.

-…Te dolió decir eso.

-No es cier…-en ese momento recordó lo sucedido esa misma mañana-…tú y Anna son tal para cual-dijo rendido-

-Vaya que lo somos, pero aun no me has respondido-Jack lo miro con el ceño fruncido- te prometo que no se lo diré a Elsa-su expresión no cambio-ni a Anna-dijo finalmente.

-Ok…pues Elsa si…me gusta…un poco…-tartamudeo-

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!-grito-

-¡Pero no somos nada!...ni lo seremos… mírame yo soy un espíritu y ella humana nunca funcionaria-dijo resignado-

-Oye por si no lo has visto no mucho aquí es lo que digamos…normal-tratando de animarlo-Pues no se eres un guardián quien sabe podrías hacer que Elsa fuera inmortal también-dijo como si nada-

-¡No, no sé cómo! Y aun que supiera…jamás le quitaría su humanidad…si ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Ya veo…al menos es bueno saber que eres un buen chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto incrédulo-

-Intuición- respondió el chico, Jack solo sonrió-¡Venga hombre! No te desanimes…yo nunca pensé estar junto a Anna y ahora míranos estamos juntos-dándole ánimos-

-Tal vez tengas razón…gracias Kristoff.

-De nada… ¡ah! ¡Con todo esto el hielo no se ha derre…!-no continuo por que vio que el hielo estaba intacto y pensó mentalmente que era gracias a Jack, quien tan solo lo miro sonriendo-tido…gracias, creo que llegamos.

-Gracias a ti… ¿te ayudo a repartirlo?-ofreciéndole su ayuda-

-muchas gracias…pero prefiero hacerlo solo tu ve a ver a tu amada-dijo entre risas-

-Muy gracioso…-dijo con sarcasmo antes de bajarse del trineo y entrar al castillo, efectivamente en busca de su "amada" y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la criada de hace un rato-Hola eres ¿Gerda verdad?-le pregunto amablemente-

-Sí, soy yo ¿por qué?

-¿Me puedes decir donde se encuentran la princesa Anna o La reina Elsa?-pregunto Jack sin mas-

-La reina no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día-eso preocupo a Jack-

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo asustado-

-Pero la princesa Anna está arriba-respondiendo su otra pregunta-

-Ok…muchas gracias-dijo antes de dejarla decir nada subió al otro piso donde lo primero que diviso fue a una pelirroja dando vueltas en la alfombra como esperando alguien.

-¡Jack!-corrió hacia el inmediatamente cuando lo vio-

-¿Qué le sucede a Elsa?-pregunto preocupado-

-Pues…-sonaba también preocupada, pero solo saco lo que parecía ser una carta y extendérsela a Jack-míralo tú mismo-dándole la carta-

Jack tan solo la tomo con temor.

Luego de unos segundos la bajo de su rostro el cual era exactamente el mismo que pusieron Elsa y Anna al leerla.

-¿!QUÉ!?-fue lo único que pudo decir Jack…

* * *

**Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten y me dejen un review…o critica…o tomatazo. ¡Como sea!**

**-¿Qué dirá la esa carta?**

**-¿Sacaran a Hans de la cárcel? ¿Y qué consecuencias traerá?**

**-¿subiré un nuevo capítulo el viernes?**

**¡Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo! Cuídense.**


	5. Yo te protegere

Capítulo 5

Yo te protegeré

-¿QUE?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Jack-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Jack? Esto es muy complicado.

-Yo…debo hablar con ella-sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a ir al cuarto de la chica pero la pelirroja lo detuvo-

-Jack…escúchame necesita tiempo para pensar un momento…estar sola un rato…-Jack se zafo de su agarre-

-No, nadie necesita estar solo…o no se tu pero yo no dejare que este sola ahora-corrió directo a la puerta de su recamara-

-Entonces te deseo suerte…-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz sin que el chico la escuchara-

Ya enfrente de la puerta Jack se dispuso a tocar pero se arrepintió un momento, sin embargo lo pensó bien y decidió tocar…pero nadie respondió, toco otra vez un poco más fuerte y aun no respondía, hasta que decidió llamar con su voz.

-¡Elsa! ¡Abre la puerta sé que estas allí adentro!-le grito esperando respuestas-

-Déjame en paz Jack…-dijo Elsa desde adentro en voz baja pero suficientemente alta para que Jack la escuchara-

-¡P-pues fíjate que no!... ¡si no abres la puerta ahora me quedare aquí hasta que abras!

-Jack no va a abrirte…-le advertía la pelirroja al ver como el chico se sentaba en la puerta-

- ¡Pues entonces esperare aquí hasta que abra! –grito para que Elsa también le escuchara-

-La pelirroja suspiro- Esta será una laaaaaarga espera-dicho esto se retiró a la cocina-

Jack tan solo la miro irse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que la puerta se abriera o Elsa le diera una respuesta al menos.

* * *

4 horas después….

Se podía ver a un peliblanco que parecía estar dormido en la puerta de la recamara de la reina. Anna se acercó a este con cara de "ya me esperaba esto", lo pateo un poco para ver si respondía, al ver que no lo hacía decidió llamarlo.

-Jack…-el chico no respondió-…. ¡JACK! –Lee grito haciendo que el chico se levantara de golpe-

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién?...ah…-vio a la pelirroja- no estaba dormido solo…descansaba la vista.

-Pues descansaste la vista 4 horas

-¿Qué?... ¿no me va a abrir verdad?-pregunto sabiendo obviamente lo que la chica respondería-

-Anna solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de no-

-¡Ok!-se paró de golpe, parecía enojado- ¡Elsa! ¡Si no me abres la puerta tomare medidas drásticas!-dijo tomando su bastón

-¡Estás loco! No vas a tirar la puerta-agarrándole del brazo-

-¿Qué? No la voy a tirar ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-dijo Jack algo tranquilo-

-Es que yo una vez casi lo int…es decir… por nada ¿¡qué vas a hacer entonces!?-cambiando rápidamente de tema-

-Pues hare esto…-dicho esto camino hasta la ventana y salto por esta. Anna se asustó hasta que lo vio flotar-

-Ah…es verdad puedes volar.

-¡Entrare por el balcón!-volando fuera de su vista-

-¡Suerte!-le grito la chica viéndolo partir-

* * *

Jack se acercó al balcón de Elsa y aterrizo con cuidado en este. Trato de divisar a la chica en cualquier lugar de su habitación, le extraño no verla por ningún lugar hasta que vio un bulto en las sabanas así que lo primero que pensó fue: se había quedado dormida. Era normal ella no es un espíritu y había estado despierta casi toda la noche, pero eso no detendría mucho a Jack, abrió la ventana del balcón que curiosamente estaba sin seguro entro lentamente para no despertarla hasta que llego a donde estaba ella, una mano colgaba por un costado de la cama, decidió tomarla para regresarla a su posición, pero. Por algún motivo al sentir el suave tacto de su mano contra la suya se quedó estático estrechando su mano unos minutos, esta estaba fría era de esperarse pero a la vez notaba un cierto calor se sentía bien para él.

Disfrutaba el hecho de tocar su mano pero no duro mucho ya que la chica se levantó de golpe dejándolo con la boca semi- abierta, Elsa seguía vestida con su usual traje de Reina, pero al aun le pareció que se veía hermosa. Jack pensó mil veces en su cabeza si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o no, pero…No lo pensó más y solo lo hizo.

La había abrazado.

Elsa tan solo se quedó estática por unos momentos, luego correspondió su abrazo unos momento cerrando sus ojos, le agradaba que estuviera hay…con ella, sin no se permitió a ella misma seguir mocho tiempo así. Se separó de él bruscamente lo que hizo que el chico se sorprendiera iba a decirle algo pero ella tomo la primera palabra.

-Te agradezco mucho por tu intención, pero te pediré que te retires de mi habitación –había evitado mirarlo a los ojos estaba sonrojada al igual que el-

- ¿Qué? pero…apenas llegue y…-fue interrumpido por la chica-

-¡Solo vete!-le grito-

-¡No me iré!-dijo con insistencia- Elsa solo te quiero ayudar.

-¡Yo no dependo completamente de ti!...puedo resolver esto…sola.

-Elsa, no necesitas estar más sola…me tienes a mí -en eso la rubia la miro algo sorprendida- …digo a mí, a Anna a Kristoff, nosotros te podemos ayudar.

-Sé que me quieren ayudar, pero esto está más allá de lo que pueden hacer.

-¡Elsa, no voy a permitir que te cases con nadie!-en eso le miro sorprendida otra vez-…con nadie que no quieras claro, ¡es una tontería! ¿Matrimonio arreglado? ¡Como se le pudo ocurrir eso a tu padre!

-¡Jack! No es su culpa…es normal que lo haya pensado… ¿quién se casaría con un monstruo?... lo quería hacer por mi bien nunca imagino que pasaría esto.

-Haber en primera: no eres un monstruo ¡cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir! En segunda: ¡Ese hombre es demasiado mayor para ti! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir? ¡Tiene que haber una forma de anular ese acuerdo!

-No Jack, mi padre nunca pensó que esto sucedería él no quería que me casara con ese hombre.

-Entonces explícame ¿por qué lo hizo? ¡Porque yo no entiendo nada!-se veía un poco enojado-

-Cuando apenas era una niña, Arendell tenía buenas relaciones comerciales con las islas del Este y mi padre era muy amigo de los gobernantes de aquella tierra, no me entere del todo pero…lo que sabía es que tenían dos hijos creo que uno era menor que yo y el otro mayor que yo por un par de años, nunca los conocí pero mi padre me hablo en una ocasión de ellos, supongo que esperaba que me casara con el mayor cuando tuviera la edad adecuada para ser Rey -Jack tan solo la miro ingenuo y algo enojado-

-Pues entonces dime que le pasó a ese principito, porque al parecer para tener solo un par de años más que tú aparenta más de lo que debe tener-dijo en un tono sarcástico-

-Las islas del este cortaron todas las relaciones financieras unos meses después de que mis padres murieran…-al decir esto entristeció un poco-no sabía nada del matrimonio así que no le tome mucha importancia, pero…otros meses después me enteré de que los reyes de esas islas habían muerto y que sus ambos herederos habían desaparecido…-hubo una pausa por parte de ambos un rato-

-Wow yo… no lo sabía…- se veía algo arrepentido-

-No…no lo sabias…-en su voz se notaba algo de decepción-

-¡No! Escúchame…perdón por hablar así de tu padre yo…no quería hacerlo-Entendió inmediatamente que se estaba disculpando-

-No te preocupes…pero ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Elsa por lo que sabemos ese hombre está provocando este problema en Arendell no puedes permitir que se salga con la suya-Elsa alzo la mirada impresionada- si logramos descubrir que él es el que causa todo esto ¡ya no tendrás que casarte!-dijo sonriéndole a lo que ella también lo hizo-

-Tal vez…tengas razón.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre tengo razón –dijo alagándose a el mismo-

-Cuanta modestia…

-jajaja si verdad…-Elsa tan solo la miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-

-Eh... ¿Jack?-le llamaba la atención-

-¿Si?

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?-dijo sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado-

-Ah… ¿¡Que!?...L-lo sien Elsa yo no…-tartamudeo el chico soltándola-

-E-está bien…saldré a ver a Anna-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-¿Entonces si te subí los ánimos? ¡Genial! –dijo flotando por la habitación a lo que Elsa solo rio-

-Jajaja si gracias-abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Jack solo-

-¡Siii! ¡Lo conseguí la puse feliz! Esta feliz gracias a mi- se tumbó en la cama de la chica mirando el techo con felicidad, pero en ese entonces se asomó por la ventana y noto que ya casi anochecía, ¡había olvidado por completo lo de Hans era el único testigo de lo que pasaba y no podía arriesgarse a que lo mataran o le hicieran algo más antes de decir lo que pasaba! Tal vez sería la única oportunidad de anular ese matrimonio arreglado.

Corrió hacia los pasillos buscando a Elsa o a Anna para informarles que tendría que salir a rescatar a aquel príncipe de pacotilla, las encontró a ambas muy felices charlando y tomando chocolate, a Jack le pareció tierno ya que seguía feliz por sacar de antiguo estado emocional a Elsa pensó en hablarles pero ellas se dieron cuenta antes de su presencia.

-Ah Jack ¿quieres chocolate-le ofreció Anna-

-Eh…no gracias-rechazo amablemente- venía a decirles que ahora mismo iré a rescatar a ese Hans.

-¿Cómo que iras? Iremos-sentencio Elsa-

-oh… ¿Qué? ¡Anna! ¡No le dijiste!-le reprochó a la pelirroja-

-Con todo esto lo olvide…-dijo nerviosa la chica-

-¿Olvidaste qué? Anna-pregunto seria-

-Pues le prometí que te convencería que no fueras…pero Jack tiene razón Elsa te pueden herir.

-No Anna yo puedo cuidar… ¿Dónde está Jack?-logro divisarlo en un balcón- ¡Jack! Ni se te ocurra -irte sin mi le grito corriendo hacia donde estaba-

-Lo siento Elsa como Anna no te convenció tendré que hacerlo contra tu voluntad.

-¡No!...si vas solo podrían descubrirte-dijo preocupada Anna tan solo intentaba retenerla-

-No te preocupes por mi estaré bien…no me pasara nada…yo te protegeré siempre…-a lo último que dijo le dio una linda sonrisa- ¡Estaré de vuelta al amanecer!- le grito ya lanzándose-

-Jack...-susurro en voz baja- ¡Suerte!

**¡Bien! Este es el capítulo de hoy es corto lo se y tambien sé que dije viernes pero la vendida escuela no me dejo e.e **

**Y bien pues por si alguien no entendió la carta era un tratado de matrimonio arreglado por el padre de Elsa entre ella y el actual rey de las islas del este.**

**¿Podrá Jack anular el matrimonio?**

**¿Elsa se casara con el malvado rey de las islas del Este?**

**¿Podrán rescatar a Hans? y si es así ¿aceptara decir toda la verdad?**

**¡Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un saludo a **_**REONORU**_** y nos vemos!**


	6. El rescate

**Capítulo 6**

**El rescate y la verdad**

* * *

Jack voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia las islas del este, en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era poder terminar con ese matrimonio arreglado entre Elsa y ese malvado rey, acelero un poco el vuelo mientras pensaba en esto hasta que llego a su destino. El reino de las islas del Este no era un lugar atemorizante ni de un mal aspecto parecía un reino común y corriente y tal parecía que pocos sabían de lo que probablemente hacia el rey.

Al llegar aterrizo lo más cerca posible del último lugar donde vio a Hans, empezó a preguntarse por donde estaba aquella puerta ya que no la encontraba por ningún lugar, paso caminando por aquel lugar alumnos unos 20 minutos asegurándose de que ningún guardia lo viera, al encontrarse desesperado de no encontrar nada todavía inconscientemente soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Donde demonios esta la maldita puerta!-grito enojado-

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de dos guardias que se dirigían donde él estaba, tomo su bastón y subió a la cima de un árbol antes de que los guardias llegaran y lo vieran. En su mundo tal vez casi nadie podía verlo pero al parecer donde se encontraba ahora mismo no funcionaba así, ambos guardias llegaron corriendo donde Jack había gritado y como era de esperarse no encontraron nada.

-No hay nadie, te dije que era el viento-le dijo uno de los guardias al que estaba junto a él, parecía tener algo en las manos Jack tan solo se fijó su mirada en ambos guardias -

-Si tal vez haya sido eso, bien entonces iré a dejar esta comida al prisionero-empezó a caminar dejando solo al otro guardia-

-*¡Bien solo tendré que seguirlo y problema arreglado!*-pensó feliz mientras seguía al guardia sin que este se diera cuenta-

Camino un poco lejos de donde se había quedado el otro guardia, paro en un lugar que parecía ser cualquier otro pero en ese momento se agacho un poco y abrió lo que parecía ser una cuidadosamente escondida puerta bien camuflada en el suelo.

-Jack tan solo se golpeó la frente-¡Oh! No puede ser pase por ese lugar como 10 veces-alcanzo a decir lo suficientemente bajo para que no le escucharan.

El guardia entro por aquella puerta y bajo unas escaleras, Jack solo lo siguió sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando vio que doblo a la derecha a lo que parecía ser un pequeño corredor, Jack sonrió victorioso y se apresuró hacia aquel lugar felicitándose mentalmente y dando su trabajo casi por terminado esa noche, cuando de repente vio que el corredor en realidad era sumamente largo y se encontraba lleno de muchas celdas con varios prisioneros adentro.

-¡Oh Rayos tiene que ser una broma!-grito molesto y se dio cuenta que un guardia lo escucho, se escondió rápidamente detrás de unos barriles que habían allí cerca, el guardia paso y no vio nada así que decidió volver donde estaba-demonios y también está lleno de guardias, no sé por qué estoy haciendo todo esto para rescatar a alguien que trato de dañar a Elsa-susurro en voz baja algo enojado, seguidamente suspiro y recordó- Si claro los haces por ella…-se sonrojo un poco- y para cumplir la misión si-

Vio alrededor cuando fijo su vista en las escaleras, un guardia solitario se encontraba bajando las escaleras solo con una charola de comida en los brazos, en ese momento sonrió maliciosamente, se le había ocurrido una idea. Cuando el guardia bajo Jack uso su bastón para jalarlo donde él estaba, le dio un golpe algo fuerte para nockearlo y seguidamente tomo charola, le quito su armadura y se vistió con esta.

Eres un genio Jack-se dijo para el mismo y empezó a caminar buscando a Hans en alguna de las celdas-

Paso su mirada por cada celda que se encontraba en aquel pasillo los bandidos que había tan solo le miraban con mala cara, valla que habían muchos pero ninguno era Hans. Se acercó hacia otro guardia para preguntarle la ubicación del joven.

Eh…disculpa, tengo que llevar esto a la celda de Hans-el guardia ni siquiera lo miro…- eeh….¿hola?-insistió-

-Por allá – le señalo una puerta, seguidamente lo miro dudoso y se acercó amenazante a el- ¿eres nuevo?

-Eh…p-pues si…lo…lo soy-dijo nervioso-

-El hombre se alejó- adelante ve

-Gracias…-dijo Jack antes de marcharse-

-Vigílalo…-le dijo aquel guardia a otro que estaba cerca.

-Si señor-le respondió-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Arendell.**

Se podía ver a Elsa caminando en círculos con una desesperación evidente en su rostro.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? –Pregunto la rubia a su hermana la cual estaba sentada tomando algo de chocolate mientras la observaba-

-¡Ya te dije que sí! Elsa…no te preocupes por Jack, el estará bien-tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Elsa mirándola-

-Simplemente lo se…mira tú relájate el volverá al amanecer es mejor que vallas ya a dormir-le sugirió Anna-

-Una hora más luego iré a dormir….

-Vale-le respondió Tranquila Anna, mientras que Elsa le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, de repente se detuvo y volteo repentinamente-

-Pero… ¿y si no regresa en la mañana?-le volvió a decir preocupada mientras que accidentalmente congelo el chocolate de Anna quien se sobresaltó ante esto- ¡ah!...lo…lo siento Anna-dijo deprimida-

-Elsa, es mejor que ya te vayas a dormir vamos te acompaño a tu recamara-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ella-

-Tal vez tengas razón…Esta bien Anna-siguieron hacia la recamara de Elsa y ya en esta…-

-Elsa… ¿te gusta Jack?-pregunto curiosa la chica-

-¿Qué?...n-no co-como crees…a-apenas lo conozco e-eso no puede ser-tartamudeó la chica-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?-le pregunto la pelirroja-

-¡No lo estoy!-le grito Elsa algo enojada-

-¡Elsa me prometiste que ya no habría secretos entre nosotras!

-Pero Anna…

-Nada de peros Elsa dime la verdad puedes confiar en mí no le diré nada-le dijo Anna casi rogándole con la mirada-

-Yo…no lo sé - concluyo la chica-

-Co-como que no lo sabes-preguntaba confundida-

-Jack me parece una buena persona...pero...yo apenas lo conozco y además, jamás había eh estado en una relación y no sé si lo que siento es real o no-dijo cabizbaja-

-Elsa…no te estoy diciendo que te cases con el solo…dale una oportunidad Jack puede harte feliz, quiero que seas feliz como yo lo soy con Kristoff, hay muchos príncipes que querían estar contigo y los rechazaste…a todos, date una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien.

-Soy feliz contigo Anna.

-Si pero ese es otro tipo de amor tú necesitas a alguien que te amé…como mujer y no como hermana.

-Anna…yo…-la pelirroja interrumpió-

-Solo promete que le darás una oportunidad-termino Anna-

-E…está bien lo intentare… pero no prometo nada

-¡Es suficiente para mí!-grito antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, la rubia solo correspondió – bueno ve a dormir mañana es un largo día-le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación-

Elsa se acostó en su cama después de ponerse su pijama.

-Bien solo ira y regresara por la mañana…todo estará bien-cerró los ojos e intento dormir-

* * *

**Con Jack.**

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No era ninguna de estas malditas celdas! –Decía el chico enojado ya que había pasado por otro corredor lleno de celdas-

Estaba muy enojado había pasado mucho tiempo buscando aquella celda y no tenía resultado aun. Doblo hacia un corredor y vio que había un camino oscuro, tomo una antorcha y camino en este corredor fue muy largo pero ya había buscado en todos los lugares ¿que podría perder? Se encontró finalmente con una habitación con tres puertas. Empezó por abrir la primera de la derecha pero solo encontró una celda vacía…aunque en realidad en el estado que se encontraba se notaba que alguien había estado encerrado allí pero Jack solo lo ignoro.

-Genial…mal celdas-se dijo a sí mismo, mientras procedía a intentar abrir la otra puerta. Pero esta no se abrió, miro por un pequeño agujero a través de la puerta pero solo vio algo que parecía estar cerrado como una bóveda- muy extraño…se decía Jack a sí mismo-miro la otra- si nos estas aquí juro que me iré de aquí y te dejare-abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados…al abrirla al fin se encontró con lo que buscaba, Hans estaba acostado en una cama, no muy cómoda y se había levantado para verlo-¡Bingo! ¡Gracias hombre de la luna!

-¿Disculpa?- decía confundido el chico ante la actitud de aquel según el "guardia"- ¿van a cambiarme de celda otra vez?-pregunto sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¡No! Escúchame…si fuera por mí te dejaría aquí pero debo sacarte

-¿Cómo? ¿Sacarme? ¿Dónde?-preguntó aún más confundido-

-¡Idiota! ¡Qué voy a ayudarte a escapa!-grito desesperado-

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír –dijo alguien detrás de él seguidamente embistiendo a Jack para hacerlo caer, mientras él se resistía a que no lo atravesara con la espada que había desenvainado- ¡Aaaahhhhg!- Jack trataba de alejarlo cuando alguien había golpeado a aquel guardia, era Hans lo había golpeado haciendo que cayera aun lado, le ofreció una mano a Jack quien la tomo y se levantó.

-¿Me ayudaras?-le pregunto serio, Jack tan solo asintió. De repente el hombre se había levantado e intentaba escapar, el peliblanco tomo su bastón y congelo el piso haciendo que resbalara, Hans tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta-¿Qué? ¿Eres otro fenómeno?

-Jack se enojó- ¿A quién le dices fenómeno?-decía acercándose a el-

-La gente como tú ya me ha causado demasiados problemas…

-¡No estoy aquí por que quiero!-le grito- si quieres quedarte al ¡diablo!

-¡Espera! –Grito Hans- iré contigo – dijo rendido.

-Sígueme-dijo caminando Jack-

Hans lo siguió por los corredores hasta que llegaron a uno lleno de guardias

-¿Cómo piensas pasar por aquí?-preguntaba Hans.

-Creo que soy yo quien te debería preguntar eso-dijo irónicamente Jack- solo sigue mi plan cuando te de la señal sabrás que hacer-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confundido-

En ese momento Jack golpeo el piso con su bastón haciendo que se congelaran los pies de todos los guardias, seguidamente libero una ráfaga de viento- ¡Corre!-le grito corriendo por el pasillo mientras los guardias intentaban inútilmente atraparlos, Hans dudo un momento pero lo siguió y ambos salieron de allí.

-¿Ahora qué?-le pregunto Hans respirando agitado-

-Sostente-dijo antes de tomarlo del brazo y alzarse al viento con el-

-¡Aaaaahhhh!-grito Hans asustado- ¡Ve más lento!-le grito-

-Ni creas que lo hare- en ese momento aumento la velocidad Hans perecía haberse desmayado- Oh demonios, bueno al menos así no harás ruido…eh justo a tiempo-dijo mirando que estaba a punto de amanecer- Elsa…aguarda-dijo finalmente.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo 6 un poco corto pero el colegio me tiene algo ocupada espero lo disfruten y veremos que harán con Hans en el próximo ¡capitulo nos vemos!**


	7. Tiempo juntos

**Capítulo 7**

**Tiempos juntos**

* * *

El peliblanco aterrizo con cuidado en frente de las puertas de aquel enorme castillo dejando al pelirrojo acostado en el suelo. Miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, ¿en verdad le había tomado una noche entera encontrar a ese chico?, se preguntó el, en ese momento agradeció el no haber llevado a su querida reina de las nieves a aquel lugar, ya se había desvelado una noche y sigue siendo humana no soportaría otra noche despierta sin estar agotada.

Volteo para disponerse a abrir la puerta pero esta se abría sola dejando ver a una Anna con un gesto de preocupación, al verlo corría hacia el rápidamente y respirando profundamente procedió a hablar.

-¡Jack!-grito la chica aun respirando rápidamente-

-¿Qué sucede Anna?-pregunto el peliblanco-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Un minuto más y Elsa hubiera mandado un ejército a buscarte!

-Es que tuve unos proble…espera… ¿enserio?-añadió interesado en lo último que dijo-

-¡Jack!-le regaño la pelirroja-

-Ya está bien lo siento…-rectifico el joven- tuve problemas trayendo a tu ya sabes quién-refiriéndose al chico que aún seguía inconsciente detrás de el-

-Oh…-fue lo único que pudo decir Anna mientras ponía un gesto de seriedad y a la vez disgusto al volver a ver a aquel chico que tuvo el descaro de jugar alguna vez con sus sentimientos, además de intentar asesinar a su hermana-…Le pediré a los guardias que lo lleven a un calabozo.

-¿Oye estas bien?-le pregunto el chico-

-Es solo que no me agrada mucho volver a verlo…-dijo con mucha modestia en su voz, Jack tan solo la comprendió- ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo!-grito la chica a unos guardias que seguidamente se llevaron al chico, Anna parecía aun enojada-

-Y… ¿Dónde está Elsa?-decidiendo cambiar de tema-

-Está adentro, le dije que durmiera un poco más pero no quiso, está preocupada por ti-esto último lo dijo canturreando, lo que hizo que Jack se sonrojara- Es mejor que vayas a verla, saldré con Kristoff, así que tienes tooodo el día libre con ella-dijo sonriente.

-¿E-enserio? No lo creo recuerda que hay que resolver lo de Hans…-dijo algo desilusionado y a la vez fastidiado-

-Bien al menos tendrás unas horas ¡Aprovéchalas!-le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-le pregunto curioso-

-¡Nada jeje nos vemos!- le grito de lejos-

-mmmmmm…bueno-se encogió de hombros y se decidió a entrar al castillo-

* * *

Dentro del castillo se encontraba la rubia sentada en su escritorio chocando sus dedos uno a uno contra la madera de aquel objeto, lo cual provocaba un sonido que era algo desesperante incluso para ella, en su rostro tenía una muy notable expresión de preocupación. Eran aproximadamente la 7 am pero quien ella esperaba cruzara por esa puerta hace una hora aun no llegaba y eso le desespero un poco. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si lo descubrieron? ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaron? Se formulaba preguntas como esa una y otra vez hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a ese chico de ojos celestes tan hermosos como el hielo, no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de su escritorio y corrió a sus brazos, cosa que dejo al chico impresionado pero no dudo en corresponder su abrazo.

-¡Jack!...te tardaste-dijo ella aun abrazándole-

-Bueno tuve unos contratiempos…además pensaba que te despertarías un poco más tarde-le dijo en voz baja, Elsa se separó de él delicadamente para mirarlo-

-Ya veo-le dijo con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara-y… ¿estás bien?... ¿lo conseguiste?

-Estoy bien pero lamento decirte que….-Elsa hizo una pequeña mirada de preocupación- ¡Lo eh conseguido!-la chica volvió a darle un bien merecido abrazo-

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías Jack!-dijo feliz-

-Me alegra escuchar eso…ahora todo puede cambiar, te lo dije vamos a resolver esto…juntos-diciendo esto último le tomo su mano, ella se sonrojo-

-S-si…muchas gracias-mirando hacia otro lado- y bien ¿do-donde está el?-le pregunto soltándose de su mano y mirando hacia otro lado, Jack la miro confundido-

-Pues está en el calabozo…de donde no debió haber salido-cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Te dio muchos problemas?-pregunto Elsa-

-Solo digamos que fue como tener una piedra en el zapato-le respondió-

-Pero tú no usas zapatos-agrego la chica riéndose un poco-

-Bueno pues…me hago a la idea-contesto rascándose la nuca-

Ambos rieron levemente.

-Entonces…iré a hablar con el-dijo comenzando a caminar-me disculpas…-iba a continuar hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo-

-Emmm…no creo que puedas hablar con el ahora-le dijo Jack-

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…digamos que está tomando una siesta-Elsa entendió a lo que se refería-

-Jack…

-No fue mi intención parece que le tiene algo de miedo a las alturas-Elsa tan solo levanto una ceja-

-Está bien entonces iré con Anna

-Anna salió con Kristoff-le respondió casi instantáneamente-

-Ya veo…entonces…

-¡Antes de que digas algo quisiera invitarte a salir!-le interrumpió rápidamente y algo sonrojado- digo…es que me divertí mucho esa noche quisiera que volvamos a repetirlo…

-Tengo algo de trabajo ahora…-trato de negarse pero Jack le miro con ojos de perrito y no pudo evitar retractarse-pero…creo que podemos salir…pero solo un rato.

-¡Es suficiente para mí! –Dijo Jack tomándola del brazo- ¡Vamos!-Elsa le siguió el paso fuera del castillo-

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir esta vez?-le pregunto la chica-

-¿Te gusta patinar?-le pregunto el chico-

-Pues si me gusta-le respondió, sin darle tiempo a nada más Jack le jalo hacia el haciendo que cayera en sus brazos cargándola estilo princesa (Zhizu: bueno…más bien reina o...ustedes saben)- ¡Oye que haces!-resistiéndose un poco-

-Pensé que ya no tenías miedo-le dijo divertido el-

-No tengo miedo-le respondió-solo que aún no me acostumbro

-Pues es mejor que lo hagas-sin pensarlo dos veces despego haciendo que Elsa se abrazara un poco a él y cerrara los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, Jack solo sonrió-Me alegra que te guste -agrego sin más-

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kristoff y Anna.

Ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano caminando por la plaza central del reino, atrás Se encontraba su fiel reno Sven quien de momento se distraía con algunos puestos de verduras que tenían zanahorias en ellos.

-Es bueno pasar algo de tiempo juntos ¿no?-le preguntaba Anna abrazándolo del brazo-

-Si bueno no tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, pero al parecer tu si-le dijo el chico mirándola-

Ambos pararon en un lugar que tenía vista hacia el mar, de hecho el mismo lugar donde Anna le había regalado aquel trineo que lo acompañaba sus días de trabajo y donde habían tenido su primer beso.

-No precisamente solo digamos que me quedo dormida el 80% de las veces que mi hermana me habla de negocios y todo lo relacionado con el trono-dijo encogiendo los hombros –

-No pensé que fuera tan difícil-le menciono riendo un poco-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos por un momento, Kristoff fue el primero en hablar

-Eh…Anna…yo…tengo que decirte algo-volteo para mirarla a los ojos rascándose la nuca-

-Sí, dime Kristoff-añadió la chica-

-Pues…bueno como ya sabes llevamos mucho tiempo juntos eh…de hecho 2 años…jamás pensé pasar tanto tiempo junto a una persona y…y…-trato de continuar pero simplemente no tenía palabras para seguir-

-¿Y?-agrego tratando de que el chico continuara-

-P-pues…yo… yo qu-quería…preguntarte si…si tu… tu… ¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto en voz muy baja por lo cual la chica no le escucho-

-Disculpa ¿qué?-preguntaba la chica confundida-

-Eh…n-no nada es que…-estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba por detrás haciendo que se arrodillara en frente de Anna volteo y se encontró con su "fiel" amigo Sven con una expresión en su rostro que le decía a gritos ¡hazlo!- ¡Oye!-le regaño el chico-

-Emm Kristoff… ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntaba la pelirroja confundida ante lo que el chico dio un gran respiro antes de hablar-

-Anna…durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos eh descubierto que yo…simplemente no podría vivir sin ti…te amo…y quiero estar siempre a tu lado…Anna ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo finalmente esta vez con vos firme y sacando una pequeña caja con una hermoso anillo dentro-

Anna se había quedo estática por un momento con ambas manos cubriendo su boca.

-Enserio ¿me estas preguntando esto?…. ¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo tonto!-le grito antes de lanzarse sobre el chico, este solamente la tomo de la cintura y le dio una vuelta dejándola nuevamente en el piso-

-¿Enserio?... ¡me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!-dijo finalmente dándole un beso y colocando el anillo en su dedo- te amo Anna

-También te amo Kristoff-le respondió ella volviendo a besarlo-

Sven tan solo los miraba mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se le escapo una dramática lágrima de uno de sus ojos mientras observaba y la limpio con una de sus patas.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Jack y Elsa.

Ambos se encontraban en un lugar aparentemente muy lejano ya que también se encontraba nevado como la primera vez que salieron, había un lago congelado bastante grande y era justo en ese lugar donde se encontraba, tomados de ambas manos, al parecer daban vueltas en ese sitio mientras se reían.

-Jajaja hey ya basta me empiezo a marear-le dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de una mano, sin soltar la otra empezando a deslizarte con él en el hielo-

-Vamos Elsa podemos hacerlo mejor que eso-se agacho solo para tomar su bastón-

-Jack… ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto dudosa y un poco asustada-

-Sostente fuerte-le dijo haciendo que se sostuviera esta vez de su bastón-esto se va poner rápido-le advirtió.

El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte haciendo que ambos giraran otra vez pero esta vez más rápido. Lo cual fue divertido un momento pero Elsa empezaba asustarse un poco ya que no podía sostenerse así por más tiempo

-Jack… ¡detente no puedo sostenerme más!-grito asustada al darse cuenta que sus dedos se empezaban a resbalar-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jack ya que no le había escuchado, pero fue muy tarde el tropezó con una piedra que sobresalía en aquel lago congelado haciendo que él se cayera en el hielo dándose un golpe muy fuerte-¡Auch!-se quejó el quien aún tenía el bastón en sus manos hasta que se percató de algo…-¿Elsa?...!Elsa¡-se dio cuenta de que la chica había salido volando hacia un costado había nieve por todas partes pero se preocupó ya que del lado donde había salido volando era una cuesta bastante empinada-

-¡Jack!-le grito la chica desde lejos, él la alcanzo a oír y corrió hacia donde estaba, le encontró sosteniéndose de la rama de un viejo árbol a punto de caer-

-¡Elsa! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mantén la calma, sostente! –le dijo mientras notaba como el tronco empezaba a romperse-

Él le extendió su mano para que la tomara pero esta no era lo suficientemente larga, rápidamente decidió tomar su bastón y extenderlo para que lo tomara, ella estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero cuando apenas le rozo con sus dedos la rama se había roto haciendo que Elsa callera deslizándose por aquella cuesta.

-¡Elsa!-Grito antes de lanzarse por el mismo lugar donde la chica había caído-

La chica se concentró para poder crear un trineo de hielo con sus poderes, y en efecto lo había logrado pero le era muy difícil controlarlo por lo rápido que iba y lo empinado del sitio, se sintió aún más asustada cuando más adelante diviso varias rocas bastante grandes y uno que otro árbol.

-Oh demonios…-alcanzo a decir mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, hasta que sintió de repente como el movimiento del trineo se estabilizaba, abrió sus ojos con temor y observo a Jack quien creaba un pequeño camino de escarcha guiando el trineo por todos esos obstáculos- ¡Jack!-grito al verlo-

-¡Elsa concéntrate en el camino no puedo hacer esto solo!-grito con un rostro algo serio, la chica solo asintió y empezó a tomar más control es su trineo- Jaja ¡si eso es!-rio al igual que ella que hace unos momentos se encontraba asustada ahora más bien disfrutaba de la situación, se encontraron con una roca bastante grande casi imposible de esquivar así que Jack formo una pequeña rampa para que pudiera saltarla- ¡Wuw!-gritaron ambos disfrutando del momento-jajaja- ambos rieron al mismo tiempo mientras desviaban su mirada del camino para mirar los ojos de ambos, por un momento se perdieron en ambos, solo despegaron su mirada cuando se percataron de la enorme caída que se encontraba adelante, Elsa grito ante lo que había visto y aún más cuando se sintió despegándose de aquel trineo y cayendo por ese lugar, pero la sensación no duro mucho ya que Jack logro atraparla a tiempo y aterrizo rápidamente en la rama de un gran árbol, ambos vieron como el trineo se rompía en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra la pared del precipicio.

-Wow-fue lo único que pudieron decir al ver esa escena hasta que ambos empezaron a reír mutuamente-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jack Frost! –Le grito Elsa entre risas- casi haces que me un infarto-

-Jajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara, ¡estabas tan asustada!-le grito antes de reírse nuevamente, Elsa le miro haciendo un pequeño puchero-jajajaja ¡gritabas como una niñi…! ¡Aaaaahhh!

Elsa le había empujado de la rama haciendo que cayera de cabeza en un montón de nieve

-jajajaj ¿Quién es la niñita ahora Jack?-le preguntaba entre risas, el chico se levantó sacudiéndose un poco la nieve y riendo-

-Jaja bien bien buena esa…pero ya me las cobrare eh-le advirtió mientras tomaba su bastón- oh mira ya es tarde-le dijo mientras miraba el cielo que empezaba a tener los primeros efectos de la puesta del sol, Jack floto hasta donde estaba Elsa y le extendió su mano- ¿la llevo mi lady?

-Jaja por supuesto caballero-le respondió-

Tomo su mano saltando donde se encontraba el y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros agarrandose fuertemente de él, Jack la sostuvo con fuerza sin evitar sonrojarse como siempre, en realidad le gustaba tenerla así de cerca, además la chica era muy ligera y no le causaba problemas al volar. Sin más que decir ambos partieron nuevamente hacia el castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Arendelle

-¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde están esos dos? ¡Jack dijo solo unas horas no todo el día!-decía algo desesperada una chica pelirroja a su novio quien se encontraba sentado-

-Tal vez decidieron quedarse un poco más y se les paso la hora- le decía su novio intentando calmarla, seguidamente se levantó y le tomo de las manos- no te preocupes Anna le diremos a Elsa lo de nuestro compromiso, no tienes por qué desesperarte

-Lo se…es que… ¡Estoy realmente impaciente por contárselo!-le decía la chica dando pequeño saltitos, hasta que escuchaba como la puerta del salón principal se habría- ¡Oh dios! Ya llego ¡vamos! –le grito jalándolo del brazo hacia las escaleras del salón principal, donde vio una linda escena, era Jack y Elsa quienes entraban tomados de la mano riéndose y hablando. En cuanto Anna les vio puso sus ambas manos en su boca ocultando se cara de asombro y felicidad ¡Su plan funcionaba al fin su hermana podía enamorarse de alguien! - ¡Elsa!- le llamo la chica llamando su atención ya que no se había percatado de su presencia, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y abrazo a su hermana-Me alegra que este aquí ¿Cómo la pasaron?-le pregunto la chica-

-Pues…fue muy….divertido-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras daban unas pequeñas risas-

-Así parece –dijo Anna con un tono de voz algo coqueto haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, Anna sintió que era momento perfecto para decirle lo de su compromiso- Elsa tengo…bueno tenemos algo que decirte –corrigió mirando a Kristoff-

-Si…adelante-les alentó su hermana-

-Pues vamos a…

-¡Reina Elsa!-les interrumpía un guardia literalmente matando el momento- El príncipe Hans ha despertado-le informo el hombre haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera más serio entre todos, Elsa soltó la mano de Jack haciendo que este se impresionara un poco-

-Muy bien, ¿podría llevarme con él?-le pregunto Elsa-

-¡Yo voy contigo!- le dijo Jack rápidamente- no quisiera que ese cretino intentara dañarte, sé que te puedes defender pero aun así…

-Gracias Jack-le decía con una sonrisa – Anna, Kristoff ¿Qué querían decirme?-les pregunto Elsa-

-Es mejor decirlo en otro momento-le dijo Anna- ve, Jack cuídala bien

-Por supuesto que lo hare-le respondía el chico-

-Sígame su majestad-le decía el guardia guiándolo hacia la celda de aquel ex príncipe-

Siguieron al guardia sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que al fin se encontraban delante de aquella celda, el guardia fue el primero en entrar, este tomo al chico que se encontraba sentado en el piso del brazo y lo jalo hacia donde estaban Elsa y Jack. Ambos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando un claro disgusto, el chico tampoco les miro con la mirada más calidad también parecía algo sorprendido y a la vez disgustado por su presencia.

-Vaya, no pensé volver a verla de nuevo reina de las nieves…-dijo Hans como si nada-

* * *

**¡Bien! Y así termina el capítulo de hoy. Este capítulo fue más bien un poco de relleno para que pueda fluir el amor (¿) me he tardado un poco debido a los estudios y a mis ganas de tirarme por la ventana por ejercicios de matemáticas, pero bien prometo subir capitulo el sábado si por alguna u otra razón no puedo hacerlo ese día le subiré el domingo ¡pero de que lo subo el fin de semana lo subo! Sin más que decir aquí unas cuantas preguntas:**

**¿Cómo afectara la llegada de Hans a esta historia?**

**¿Será sincero y dirá toda la verdad? ¿O pedirá algo más a cambio?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Me dejaran un review?**

**¡Un saludo para **_**MyobiXHitachiin**__**, **__**Clary17, **__**The animal fairy 1 y **__**BlackStarr18 **_**sus comentarios de verdad me suben los ánimos y la ganas de seguir con esta historia un abrazo para ustedes y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos! :D**


	8. ¿Condiciones?

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Condiciones?**

* * *

Los tres seguían en aquella celda luego de no haber tenido exactamente la más bonita presentación, al contrario Jack parecía enojado por el cinismo con el que le había hablado a su querida Elsa.

-¡Hey más respeto con ella!-le grito Jack algo enojado-

-Gracias Jack-le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa, el chico también le sonrió- pero no es necesario solo venimos a hablar.

-¿Hablar?-pregunto confundido el chico- ¿a que se refieren con eso? ¿No van a torturarme castigarme o algo por el estilo?

-Si quisiera castigarte ya lo hubiera hecho-contesto rápidamente la reina, a lo que el chico solo frunció el ceño- te trajimos aquí porque te necesitamos-dijo soltando las últimas palabras con dificultad-

-Hans solo fijo su mirada en ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Eh escuchado bien? ¿Está diciendo que necesita mi ayuda?

-No te sientas especial por eso simplemente eres lo menos peor que tenemos-le contesto Jack-

-Eso o soy su última opción-Jack solo se enojó más al escuchar eso-

-Tranquilo Jack-Trato de calmarlo- Hans sabemos de tus negocios con las islas del Este, queremos que nos digas todo lo que sabes-dijo finalmente-

-Claro porque lo que están haciendo afecta a su querido reino ¿no es verdad?-pregunto acertando-

-Te lo preguntare solo una vez y quiero una respuesta ¿vas a hablar o no?-le pregunto la chica manteniendo su compostura como reina-

-¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio?-le pregunto el chico con serio interés en su voz-

-Si no habla pues decidiremos llevarlo nuevamente a las islas del sur supongo que sus doce hermanos estarán felices de verlos nuevamente-sentencio la reina-

-¿Cómo sé que no lo harán igualmente si se los digo?-le pregunto el pelirrojo-

-¡Pues ten por seguro que si no nos lo dices…!-el chico no pudo continuar ya que Elsa lo interrumpió-

-¡Jack!-le regaño para tratar de calmarle, el chico solo callo-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Elsa algo fastidiada-

-En primera quiero que me saquen de aquí y me lleven a una habitación decente-dijo mirando el lugar donde estaba con desagrado-y que me den ropa limpia-refiriéndose a su ropa la cual ya estaba muy sucia-

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Jack algo ingenuo-

-Por ahora…tendrán que dar más si quieren que hable-esto último que dijo hizo que Jack se molestara aún más-

-Eres un…-En ese momento Elsa se volteó y le callo con la mirada, al parecer la chica era muy seria cuando se trataba de estos asuntos-

-Le diré a Kai que te asigne una habitación y ropa en breve pero hay te quedaras no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo lo autorice-dijo finalmente Elsa, Jack se impresiono mucho por lo que dijo-

-Pero Elsa no puedes…

-Es mi última palabra Jack-dijo fríamente mientras salía de aquella celda dejando una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara de Hans-

* * *

Saliendo de la celda ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, Elsa parecía demasiado seria como para hablar o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jack, le había impresionado mucho que al final hubiera cedido ante las peticiones de Hans. Por otro lado comprendía que no tenía otra opción como dijo él. No podían solamente dirigirse a las islas del Este y acusar al reino de provocar todo lo que sucedía sin pruebas, así que tomando en cuenta eso decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-¿Elsa?-el chico trato de llamar su atención, ella lo volteo a ver con una expresión neutra-

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que fue buena idea lo de Hans?…digo creo que no merece que lo traten tan bien-le dijo el chico con algo de timidez en su voz-

-Jack, sé que no lo merece pero ahora es todo lo que tenemos-le dijo la chica volteando a verlo con algo de tristeza en su voz, Jack tan solo agacho la cabeza mientras continuaron caminado se hizo presente el silencio nuevamente-

-¿Y cómo la pasaste hoy?-le pregunto Jack tratando de cambiar de tema, Elsa le volteo a ver nuevamente esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

-Pues…la pase muy bien…contigo-esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo-

-Me alegra oír eso-le respondió el chico también sonrojado- espero que podamos repetirlo algunas vez-dijo a lo que la chica se sonrojo nuevamente y el también- Eh…digo si es que logras hacerme espacio en tu "apretada" agenda-dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema y enfatizando esa palabra. Elsa solo río al escuchar eso-

-Claro tendré que hacerte un espacio- le contesto la rubia-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto algo emocionado el chico-

-Que te parece…el lunes-termino de decir la rubia-

-¡Me parece perfecto!-le contesto el chico emocionado, al parecer podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella después de todo, las cosas no estaban tan mal-

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya habían llegado al salón principal donde se encontraban Anna y Kristoff, parecían hablar de algo importante se notaba la emoción de Anna, pero ambos decidieron dejar de hablar cuando vieron a Jack y Elsa entrando al salón. Se dirigieron inmediatamente donde se encontraban estos.

-¡Elsa, Jack! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Supieron algo? ¿Están bien?-pregunto la pelirroja con una increíble velocidad en sus preguntas-

-Hey tranquila estamos bien-le respondió Jack tratando de calmarla-

-Veraz Ana lo que paso fue…

Una explicación después.

-¡Atrevido! Como se atreve a pedirte eso luego de que lo rescatamos-dijo Anna con enojo en su voz-

-Sé que no es el trato que se merece pero por ahora tendremos que hacerlo hasta que hable-dijo Elsa-

-Anna a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero Elsa tiene razón-añadió Kristoff tratando de calmarla-

-Aaaggghhh….está bien supongo que habrá que soportarlo por ahora-dijo Anna fastidiada-

-Gracias Anna-le contesto Elsa, pero en ese momento lo que parecía ser un sirviente se acercó a ellos-

-¡Su majestad!- le llamo con urgencia-

-¿Que sucede Kai?-le pregunto Elsa-

-Lo que sucede es que no hay más habitaciones disponibles para el joven Hans-le dijo Kai-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay?-pregunto Elsa-

-La mayoría de ellas estan ocupadas y las otras…no estan en las mejores condiciones-respondió Kai algo nervioso-La ultima que estaba disponible era la del joven Jack

-¿La mía?-pregunto Jack-

-Jack…no debería pedirte esto pero… ¿podrías dejarle tu habitación a Hans?-pregunto Elsa con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-

-¿Qué?-exclamo Jack- no quiero darle mi habitación a ese tonto-Le contesto fastidiado-

-Jack…por favor hay suficiente espacio en mi habitación para colocar otra cama podrías quedarte hay hasta mientras-le dijo la rubia haciendo que él se impresionara y sonrojara un poco-

-¿E-en…tu habitación? Y-yo…-tartamudeo nervioso el chico, Así que Anna decidió intervenir-

-A menos claro que quieras que Hans se quede en la habitación de Elsa-dijo Anna haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran-

-¡Si! Está bien me quedare en tu habitación-respondió rápidamente el chico ante lo que Anna había dicho-

-Gracias Jack, entonces Kai quiero que pongan otra cama en mi recamara ¿sí?

-Como usted diga su majestad-se retiró con una reverencia-

* * *

**Más tarde**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Jack decidió quedarse en cuarto de Elsa, observo como Hans entraba en su antigua habitación "no sé si enojarme o agradecerle" pensó el chico tomando en cuenta cuál sería su nueva recamara y su nueva compañera de habitación. Elsa ya se había ido a dormir hace rato así que decidió entrar a la habitación, iba de camino hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba por el brazo llamando su atención, era Anna y parecía tener una seria mirada en su rostro, era natural el chico se iba a quedar en el cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jack-

-Haber escúchame te lo volveré a decir aceptaría que fueras novio de Elsa, ah pero eso si cuidado con propasarte con mi hermana o te mato-le dijo muy seria y a la vez enojado-

-Pero ya estoy muerto-le respondió-

-¡No me importa! Ten cuidado Jack Frost-le advirtió finalmente-

-Sí, si ya está bien ni siquiera había pensado en "eso" que ideosa eres-dijo alejándose de la chica, la pelirroja tan solo le hizo una señal con sus dedos de "te estoy observando" mientras entraba a su habitación-

Jack también se dirigió a la suya cuando entro vio a una durmiente Elsa recostada en cama Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, noto que estaba algo desarropada así que tomo la cobija y la subió hasta cubrirla lo suficiente, ella se movió un poco lo cual hizo que el chico retrocediera, no quería despertarla sabía perfectamente que había tenido un día agotador, pero se arriesgó para acercarse a ella y darle un dulce beso en la frente, luego de esto se dirigió hacia su cama él había estad activo durante mucho también, era un espíritu en realidad no necesitaba dormir, pero estaba realmente agotado así que decidió dejarse llevar por su cansancio antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó pesadamente de su cama, estiro sus brazos tratando de quitar un poco el cansancio de su cuerpo, seguidamente dio un bostezo volteando a ver en dirección a la cama de Elsa, Ella aún seguía dormida se acercó un poco para verla más de cerca y efectivamente seguía dormida, le que quedo observando un momento hasta que vio cómo se movía entre las sabanas para después abrir sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y froto sus ojos para poder observar bien a Jack.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-le dijo Jack haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco-

-Buenos días Jack-le saludo la chica luego de bostezar lo cual parece haberle contagiado al chico que también bostezo, ella solo rio poniendo una mano sobre su boca-no hagas eso-le dijo golpeando amistosamente su hombro-

-¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo-ambos rieron-

-¿Y qué hora es?-pregunto la rubia-

-Pues no lo sé no veo ningún reloj por aquí-dijo el chico mirando la habitación-

-la chica bostezo nuevamente- iré a ver en el reloj de afuera, ¿podrías salir un momento para que pueda cambiarme?-le pregunto amablemente-

-¿Qué tal si me quedo? Digo… no es nada que no haya visto antes-dijo divertido recordando la primera vez que la vio, la chica solo se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar esto y también recordó lo mismo que el chico, al mismo tiempo pareció molestarle un poco aunque sabía que el peliblanco solo estaba bromeando, así que tuvo que reaccionar a la altura de una reina.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-grito Elsa prácticamente echándolo a patadas de su habitación y finalmente dejándolo en el portón-

-¡Auch! ¡Lo sien…!-sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas por un libro que fue lanzado por la rubia directo a su cara haciendo que quedara fuera de la habitación, la chica cerró la puerta de un solo golpe- Vaya…para ser una reina tiene mucha fuerza-dijo frotándose la cabeza, luego miro el libro que le fue aventado- y una puntería del demonio-añadió mientras tomaba el libro, se sorprendió al leer la portada de este- ¿el espíritu del invierno?...-abrió el libro y Empezó a ojear las paginas esperando ver su nombre el cual estaba señalado en una de las primeras páginas-ahora entiendo por qué pueden verme -menciono cerrando el libro-¿cuantas personas más habrán leído este libro?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras escucho como se abría la puerta detrás de el- ¿Elsa?-le llamo el chico ella había cambiado su pijama por su típico raje de reina, la rubia solo camino ignorándolo- oye…lo siento-dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en una mesita que estaba cerca y le seguía tratando de llamar su atención- ¡hey! No me ignores…odio eso-la chica solo siguió caminado- ¡por favor!- dijo mientras le tomaba de los hombros, por fin logrando llamar su atención-

-¿Qué quieres Jack?-pregunto desinteresada y algo enojada-

-¿Estas enojada?-le pregunto el chico-

-No-le contesto soltándose de el-

-¿Segura?-le pregunto haciendo que se irritara un poco más-

-¡ya te dije que no!-le grito-

-…No sabes mentir Elsa-le respondió el chico-Escúchame…lo siento por eso yo…no debí hacerlo… ¿podrías perdonarme?-le pregunto poniendo ojos de perrito, la chica intento mantener su postura seria, pero callo rendida ante su mirada y solo soltó un suspiro-

-Por esta vez…te perdono- el chico le sonrió ante esto- ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir!

-Vale, vale nada de ese tipo de bromas-le sonrió-

-¡Reina Elsa!-Le llamaba Gerda-

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la chica-

-El joven Hans desea hablar con usted-le dijo a lo que Elsa tan solo mostro nuevamente su mirada seria-

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Elsa-

-En su recamara-le respondió Gerda-

-Iré a hablar con el ahora mismo-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico-

-Yo voy contigo-Añadió Jack-

-Está bien…pero por favor no vayas a reaccionar mal ¿sí?-le pidió la chica-

-Está bien está bien-le respondió Jack cruzándose de brazos Elsa solo sonrió mientras se dirigían a la recámara de Hans, él se encontraba en una silla aparentemente esperándolos-

-Buenos días-les menciono Hans con una sonrisa falsa-

-Déjese de formalidades vamos al grano ¿quiere? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-le pregunto fríamente Elsa-

-Bien, solo intentaba ser amable, pero ya que desea hablar de eso le diré lo que quiero, estuve pensando toda la noche y pensé, se perfectamente que usted no rompería una promesa así que le propongo esto: le ayudare a solucionar los problemas del reino a cambio de que usted retire todos los cargos en contra mía para que puedan devolverme el título de príncipe, que me deje quedar aquí hasta que pueda regresar a las islas del sur y que me dé una recompensa monetaria a cambio de esto, es todo lo que quiero ¿Qué me dice su majestad?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no intentaras nada más?-le pregunto Jack-

-Simple las islas del Este incumplieron su promesa conmigo no me agrada para nada ayudar a Arendle pero al menos podre vengarme de ese bastardo-dijo con una mirada seria-

-Está bien es un trato- dijo Elsa mientras extendía su mano-

-¿Qué? Pero Elsa…-trato de decir Jack-

-Jack…-le miro regañándolo-

-aaaggghh está bien-dijo Jack fastidiado-

-Hans sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la reina-Es un trato- término el pelirrojo-

-¿Entonces puede hablar ahora?-le pregunto Elsa-

-Por su puesto pero…es mejor que tomen asiento para escuchar esto- añadió el joven mientras se disponía a decir al fin toda la verdad-

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo 8 espero les guste un saludo a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí y recuerden no duden en dejarme review si quieren hacerme una sugerencia o agregar algo del capítulo, siempre me ayuda mucho n.n ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! algunas preguntas:**

**¿Cual sera la historia de Hans?**

**¿Volverá Jack a hacerle broma "pesadas" a Elsa?**

**¿Le dirá Anna a Elsa lo de su compromiso?**

**Todo eso en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
